My son
by lady von galaviz
Summary: 4000 years ago during Shinou's time, something unexpected happen, a romance that until now was hidden. A baby's true identity that wasn't recorded in history and who's soul now lives in someone we all know to well. who is it? And why is this story only being told now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, fellow readers. I'm alive! lol. It has been a long time since I've uploaded anything. I'm really super sorry for anyone reading my other stories and here I am leaving you hanging for so long. Forgive me! I still love fan-fiction, I still love to write and read stories. I love being part of this world. Anyways, I am writing a new story Its one I had an idea for and wanted to write a story about. I got this idea from a Kyo Kara Maoh drama Cd. Now, I can't understand or speak Japaneses but some kind soul translated it online. thank you kind soul! One more thing this story is, slightly AU depending on how you look at it. Now, before this AN is long as **** please enjoy the story. **End of A/N.**

 **P.S... This is only the prologue so please don't kill me for its shortness.**

 **Warning: There will be Grammar Mistakes in this story I did my best but my best isn't perfect.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!**

* * *

"It's time your majesty."

"Will my son be alright?"

"He'll be fine your majesty."

"Remind me why I'm doing this."

"Because you must."

"I know I must, but he's only a baby to have to say goodbye now would be…"

"I understand your majesty, but this world hadn't left us with any other options; even you agreed this is the only way."

"I'm not changing my mind. I know it's the only way to protect what's important. Its just…"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but time has run out I'm afraid if we don't hurry…"

Sigh. "I understand."

"This way your majesty."

"Alright."

During the time I shall be physically apart from you I will be thinking of the day we are reunited despite the hardships I believe we'll be together again.

My son.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry it's so short but remember prologue only. Also, I think I spelled everything correctly...?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want to read a story like this.**

 **Have a good night or day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, This is officially chapter one. I'm super ecstatic to be writing this story. Like I mentioned before I got the idea from a drama cd translation but the bits and pieces I used from that cd were tweaked to my liking to fit my story. I love this idea for a story and I hope you guys reading it do too! **END OF A/N.**

 **Grammar mistakes:** I did my best to edit, but I'm not very good at editing so... yeah! You've been warned.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

There's an old saying in the great demon kingdom, secrets aren't to be hidden forever. During the reign of shinou, Rufus von Bielefelt never anticipated falling for the king. Her life was already complicated enough without the added stress.

Her parents weren't able to produce a male hair to rule over their homelands forcing her to take the place of a man instead, to save face for the entire Bielefelt clan.

Even so, the decision also meant she couldn't wear dresses or tell anyone of her real identity if you don't count Siegbert the only other person besides her parents who know's of the truth, her oldest and dearest childhood friend.

Though her fate was decided a long time ago, a small portion of her subconscious still longed to be a regular girl again like she used to be as a child playing with bows in her hair, when the possibilities felt wide open.

Then again, the only other person she actually hoped would take noticed, hadn't. Not only was it disconcerting that the king did not know of her being a woman but heartbreaking enough he also didn't realize the deep burning love she harbors for him and him alone.

Not to mention, lately the king has become increasingly distant; worrying the poor girl to no end. Together with that and the fact that the king only speaks his heart to his eminence sit the girl on fire.

"Why does he insisted on worrying me, Siegbert."

"You know his majesty is dealing with a lot, if anyone should understand the hardships of ruling that should be you."

"I do! But that doesn't mean keeping everything to oneself or insisting his eminence be the only reasonable one to share with!"

"As his retainer, you can't possibly expected the same treatment as his eminence, can you?"

"I know that Siegbert, you don't need to reminded me of what I already know." I throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Well If you knew then why- oh… I see." He smirked.

I blushed. "Shut up!"

"If you love him, then why don't you tell him."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Why not, you say. Isn't it obvious he doesn't even know I'm a woman, He thinks I'm a man!"

"Well then, go ahead and tell him, don't you think it's about time his majesty knew of the truth. Personally, I do. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't yet discovered it for himself."

"Sieg!"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Lawrence! Siegbert and I jumped simultaneously."

"My apologies, I hadn't meant to scare the both of you." He smiled that gentle smile of his appearing in the doorway of the library where Siegbert and I currently are.

"Y-you didn't…. I lied. What are you doing here?"

Walking fully into the room. "I came by to see how everything is." His voice took on a more serious note. "Where's his majesty?"

That peak my interest. "Why do you ask?"

"A source of mind said that the king was acting strangely. So I..."

"What do you mean?" Siegbert incurred interrupting him.

"I'm not to sure, except that whatever it is, has worsened over the past couples of weeks. Or so I'm told."

"I see..." Siegbert mumbled. "Your source has good eye sight."

"Huh?"

"Ugh!" I screeched. "Who's this source of yours anyways?"

"Rufus, calm down." Siegbert tried.

"No! I knew he was keeping something from us, but this time unlike before, I'm not just going to sit around and let him treat me- I mean us this way!"

Lawrence eyebrows shot up. "What do you suppose we do?"

"The only other thing we can do, find out for ourselves what's really going on." I declared with my finger in the air.

35 minutes later.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"Lawrence, don't you think it's a little late for doubts. Besides, I think I can already hear his majesty and his eminence talking."

"Shh… it's coming from the throne room!" Siegbert announced.

"Majesty Shinou!" I heard his eminence half-yell.

"Right here, right now for the first time I regret being as strong as I am. This powerful life force that doesn't allow me to be killed and because of that I've gotten you involved in an endless fight as well, forgive me."

"You don't need to apologize. This is the path that I've chosen."

"But..."

"Ow! My foot!" Siegbert hollered after I accidentally step on his foot trying to get closer to hear better.

"Shush they'll hear you." I reprimanded.

"Huh? Did you hear you that?" His majesty questioned.

"I guess the gig is up." Siegbert sighed giving in already without any further cause to do so.

"No it isn't, I said be quiet!" What was Siegbert thinking.

"Eh? Who's there?" His majesty voice's rang loud throughout the room.

"Siegbert don't." I cried. Once he got up to leave the safety of our hiding place. That idiot.

"Please excuse me."

"Siegbert! We're you spying on us?"

"I'm here as well, please forgive me, your majesty for not coming out sooner."

No! not you too Lawrence, I smacked myself in the face. Sighing, if I knew those two idiots we're going to spoil everything I would have gone looking for the king by myself.

"Lawrence Weller, you too." The king said in a surprised tone. At this point, I realized I was given no other choice but to revival myself as well.

"Uhm uh… I'm sorry." I apologized dunking my head as I approached after crawling out from under the perfect hiding place if your hiding in the throne room.

"Rufus? I realized It's not strange to see Rufus and Siegbert together, but I wouldn't have thought that Sir Lawrence would be accompanying you."

"We did not mean to spy on you, your majesty. Please forgive us for our rudeness." Lawrence apologized.

"So, what are you three doing here?"

"To be honest, we noticed that lately your Majesty has been behaving differently ... and uhm... Rufus was very worried about you that..."

"Shut your mouth, Sieg!

"Rufus was worried? Hmph. I appreciate your concern, but it's unnecessary. I cannot have all of you being so overprotective."

"Even if his Majesty directly commands us to stay away, we'll figure out a way around it, Rufus said that before also."

"Sieg! I did not!... Something similar maybe… but…"

"My, my... You two are really close." He chuckled.

"Y-You're wrong, your Majesty." I anwsered shaking my head.

"Your Majesty if I may, Rufus was extremely concerned. We did not mean to spy on you but...uhm... in other words... what we heard you saying just now, are you alright?"

"Didn't I make myself clear before Lawrence?"

Turning my attention to his eminence who has been awfully quiet so far. "Your eminence... does his majesty have any health problems?" I asked without missing a beat ignoring the strange look that passed over the king's face.

"Ah… well..."

"Rufus! Why do you ask him, when I'm right here?"

Because... your Majesty is... your Majesty is... a liar. I tried not to be totally honest but it came out that way anyways.

"A liar!?" the king looked baffled.

"Rufus!" Siegbert barked.

I knew deep down I should have stopped talking but continued on despite the liitle voice yelling to shut up. "Your Majesty is a liar. Hiding your issues from us, even when fighting the soushu you hardly told us anything! You only reveal what's in your heart before his eminence. Are we really so untrustworthy in the eyes of your Majesty!?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, I don't want to get you involve in my problems."

"But, you allow his eminence to get involved in them." Lawrence stated.

"That's because he allows me to be selfish..."

"Your Majesty..." His eminence signed sadly.

"He forgives me for getting him involved... That's why he's fine."

"I... !"

"Rufus!" Siegbert barked.

"I will allow it. I said despite the look I got from Siegbert. Your Majesty's selfishness, all of it! If I do that, can you please allow me to get involved?"

"What?" He asked clearly taken aback. Only the shock he emanated hurt more then I anticipated. Despite my best efforts I could not stop the tears from building up and falling.

Concern passed over Lawrence's face. "Rufus, are you all right?" without anwsering I covered my face.

"Ah, Siegbert..."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"What's wrong with your partner? Did he eat something bad? Or...?"

"No, I don't think he ate anything strange…"

"Then... what's up with him? Does he have the flu? A fever maybe?"

"Um… yeah... that must be it. He might have a fever..." Heh-heh... avoiding eye contact Siegbert started knitting in mid-air.

His eminence signed. "Your Majesty, you can't be making your vassals cry."

"Look, I don't know why he's crying. Hey! Don't cry!"

"Forgive me." I said. This is so embarrassing.

"What is going on with you, Rufus?" He asked concered.

"I'm sorry... It's nothing. I'm really sorry!" I cried.

"It can't be nothing... There's got to be a reason."

"No! Really... please just forget about it." I wish they'd all stop staring and move on.

"All right," He throw up his hands. "I have no idea what's going on..." and throw them back down.

"Your Majesty, that's enough, cut it out. It's impolite to keep asking."

"What's impolite!? I don't even know why he's upset. What did I say? He changed his tone from intimidating to calm Now, Rufus. I apologize if I said something wrong. Tell me the reason."

"Your Majesty!" His eminence barked trying once more to put a stop to the kings attempts at asking. Though, I think in the end he probably realized it was futile.

"The reason...?" No I can't answer, he'll think I'm crazy!

"Yes, What is it?" The king gave off an impatient look.

"There... there's no reason. It's just that I... I just selfishly wanted your Majesty to tell me about yourself... please just leave me be!" I stuttered out, again not being able to stop myself from telling the truth, despite my better judgment.

"What?! Siegbert, what's going on here?"

"Even if you ask me that... well…"

I blush realizing what he's implying.

"What?" Lawrence looked over as I wiped at my eyes probably noticing the ripe blush I'm sure I was spouting.

"Sir Lawrence... it took you a while, huh? His eminence chuckled."

"Uh, wait... I seem to be the only one not understanding what's going on here. I'm not saying anything against liking someone of your same gender, but... if I think about it... doesn't Rufus belong to Siegbert?"

"What do you mean by 'belong'? I mean, yes, we've been friends since we were children and I work as her guardian but..."

"Wait, wait, wait… hold up, what did you just say? Eh? Her?"

"Your Majesty, Rufus is a woman." His eminence answered with confidents.

"A woman!? Since when?"

I pouted. "My whole life." I can't believe this is all coming out right now. Why is this happening I want to hide!

Siegbert smirked knowingly. "Since the Bielefeld family didn't have any male heirs, for the sake of the family's survival, this strong-willed woman was raised as a man."

"My wise man, you knew about this?"

"Of course I knew. Besides, just by looking at her you can tell right away that she's a woman."

"I had no idea!"

"Honestly, I'm not surprised For a philanderer, you really don't pay attention, huh?"

"What did you say! In any case, is this flat-chested one a woman!?"

"I'm sorry that I'm flat-chested!" I snapped.

"Eh!? WHA..!? A woman!?" Taken aback I stared at Lawrence as he stared at me, I could see the wheels turning inside his head.

"Sir Lawrence, it took you a while, huh?" Again his eminence chuckled.

In the meantime the one opinion that truly mattered; facing the king I could see his eyes pierced through my soul with an understanding realization donning. "Ah, I see. I get it now. That was not proper behavior for a king. Forgive me, Rufus."

"I-It's fine…" I wasn't sure what to make of that response but at least it was better then what I previously thought it would be.

"I see. Heh. You know, Looking at her now she does have a cute face, doesn't she?"

I blushed turning away.

"Your Majesty, she'll allow you to selfishly drag her into your problems, I personally feel she's a remarkable woman. What do you think?" His eminence whispered though I couldn't actually hear what he said I did feel his kind smile.

"What I think?"

"Yes, Everything I do, is only for the sake of your Majesty's happiness if you found her to be to your liking I would not protest."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Present time~

When I was a child I had a hard time falling asleep. There was even a moment when I thought to seek advice from Giesela but dismissed that idea all together. My life was already complicated enough without the added fuss.

Besides my problem did eventually improved and by the time I was sixty vanished like it never existed in the first place.

Sometimes I did wondered though, if being related to the twenty-six maoh of the demon kingdom played a part in my insomnia.

When mother's marriage to Dunheely Weller ended she soon mat my father wolfrik von Bielefelt during a meeting with the ten aristocrats. Father attended said meeting as the new head of Bielefelt for the first time since taking over for his father after his death.

Despite that fact that mother is a big flirt they fall in love and a year and half later I was born, dubbed, the third prince of the demon kingdom.

Father went back to his Homeland a few days later though and within six months was divorced from mother. Year's on, I found out the real reason for the divorce father apparently engaged in an affair with a beautiful brunette named Elizabeth who used to work at the castle as a maid but was fired when mother caught her and father kissing and kick the both of them out of her life.

The source came from a couple of unexpecting maid's who didn't realizes I was standing close by listening in on their converstation but after blackmailing Stuffel into telling the truth he confirmed everything I heard was true.

Looking back now, the issues I have with cheating had to have started back then, I was mouths away from graduating from the academy and joining the army. Fortunately my focus on what I needed to do instead of what I wanted to do did not deter my determination to graduate.

Sadly, The whole situation worsen the day I joined the army and found out father had passed away. How I survived is beyond me. Even now, my heart still aches.

The day I found out about mother retiring I was eighty-two and wouldn't say I was thrilled but at least Stuffel wouldn't be regent anymore.

The one supposedly replacing mother was something of a mystery no one seemed to know anything about the next maoh except for the few small details snoops inside the castle were able to gather. The list consisted of, the gender, which is male, the fact that said person is not from our world and most importantly the color of his hair and eyes, a double black.

Things were pretty hectic around the castle until the new maoh finally arrived. The problem was, I had no idea of what to expect so when we locked eyes for the first time I felt a surge of Injustice pass through me. Did Conrart really except this inexperienced vibe giving kid to lead us all as the new demon king?

Dinner that night wasn't any better but I successfully hid my doubts under a lifetime of anger. Resulting, in insulting, his human mother of all people only, the reaction I received is not one I would expected from anyone after insulting their own mother. A slapped across my left check which for nobility indicates marriage proposal.

In a state of shock I'll I could do was challenge him to a duel since he wouldn't take it back on his own. If only someone would have warned me about his magic abilities, I did not think a noob to be able to use magic right off the bat. I still can't believe he won the battle. Even so, I still had believed big brother to be better suited as maoh then that wimp, Yuuri Shibuya

Unsurprisingly, marrying for politics among the royal family happens more often then not, especially considering finding true love for more then your status isn't easy to come by. So when my feelings changed from prideful to that of love I nearly lost my footing.

Despite regulations yuuri and his eminence coming of age ceremony was put off until eighteen as supposed to, sixteen when it's required. Their reasoning being was to wait until after high school graduation.

When the day finally came about, a joint ceremony took place to save time. The whole time I was anxiously waiting for yuuri to announce his decision on whether or not to live as a human or demon. I for one never felt such relief as I did when he chose to live as a demon.

His eminence choice the same only seemingly waiting for yuuri to go first for some reason. Oddly weird. Maybe I'm just reading to much into it.

I'm eighty-seven and currently look exactly as I did at eighty-two. Honestly, my appearance hasn't changed at all since then. Stupid genes.

Yuuri on the other hand has grown up quite a lot over the years; he's now twenty-five and all that training has paid off. Not only with a sword but with politics as well. He doesn't need as much help as he used to and his studies with Gunter have decreased a great deal, much to the misery of Gunter himself.

His appearance is my greatest enemy he's always been attractive but now I fear even married man and woman can't keep their wondering eye's off of him.

He did have a growth spurt at seventeen resulting in him standing as tall as Conrart, broad shoulders, muscular physique, hair passed his collarbone and cute little stubble he insisted on shaving.

Resisting the urge not to jump my fiancé has proven to be a great deal harder then it was in the beginning. Why can't he accepted how much I love him?! Our relationship is currently at a standstill not worse but certainly not better.

The demon kingdom alliance has never been stronger thanks to yuuri. Not to mention peace between humans and demons continues to flourish.

Today's Greta's fifth birthday and a huge celebration was held in her honor. Humans and demons alike from various countries came to celebrate my daughters birthday.

The first time little Greta walked into the castle my heart went out to her. Here was a fragile little girl who's parents died during a brutal civil war in her home country of Zorashia covered in mud crying for her mother the sight broke my heart. She instantly took a liking to yuuri who in turn decided to adopt her especially after learning she had no other relatives willing to take her in. It's hard to believe it's already been two years since then.

"Papa wolf?"

"Hmm?"

""Will you read Anissina story?

"You mean the one she gave you for your birthday?

"Uh-huh she said she wrote it just for me."

Smiling I grabbed the book she presented from her small little hands. Personally I had my doubts about whether or not Anissina children stories were age appropriate but Greta loves them.

"Let's see… this one is called giant monsters in the birthday cake, poison lady Anissina to the rescue!" Cringing on the inside. How does she come up with these titles?

Greta had the story read twice to her before she finally fall asleep. I made sure she was warm enough before backing out of the room as quietly as I possible without tripping over the many gifts that laided the floor and still needed to be organized and put away.

To my knowledge no one know of this but me, but when I was younger during the period of time when I had trouble sleeping, I'd make my way down the dimly lit pathway from my room to the kitchen where I knew a fresh batch of cookies were pre-made for afternoon tea the next day. I'd sit there and devour every single one of them then sneak back out before anyone saw.

To this day I've never told a soul and when I started sleeping better I stopped going down to the kitchen all together. But I still remember some of the rumors that were spread all because of me.

Some thought cookie bandits came in at night and stole the cookies. Other theories were even crazier then first but majority were only upset because they had to remake cookies every morning. It went on for a while until the gossip mill quickly moved on.

I passed a few extra guard's on the way to the royal bedroom since a lot of the guest weren't actually leaving until tomorrow more of them had to be on duty tonight then usual.

"Your excellency!" the two private guards signed to the king saluted moving out of the way so I could get through. Ever since yuuri became older and wiser he was given his own personal protection instead of just Conrart and I following him around everywhere now he has Eli and Jonathan to care for his welfare.

I skidded to a halt next to the dresser after walking into the royal bedroom taking the nightgown Mama Shibuya sent for me along with a few toiletries and of course underwear to the royal bathroom.

The royal bath is the largest in the castle. When mother was still queen it had been her personal bathroom while other members of the royal family including myself used a different bath specifically made for us. It wasn't until after getting engaged to yuuri when I used the royal bathroom for the first time.

Slowly Sliding down into the hot water allowing the steam to block out unwanted thoughts as I relax and let the hot water sooth my body. Seconds away from closing my eyes when the sound of moving water brought my attention else where.

"Who's there?" I hollered.

"It's only me Wolfram."

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah, its only me." He assured softly only I could hear his voice but I couldn't make him out through the steam.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me wimp."

"Hey! I was in here first. And don't call me a wimp!"

Embarrassment brought fort goosebumps despite the steaming hot water. Clearing my throat I tried to conceal any trace of humiliation. "Hmph! Where have you been anyway?"

What are you saying, I've been making sure that the guest are in order before coming here to clean up. He voiced finally coming into view.

Yuuri was bathing in close proximity to me now. I could literally reach out and touch him only I wouldn't in fear of repercussions. His muscler body merged underwater while his head leaned back supported by the edge of the bath. He looked the equivalent of a relaxed man who had no idea the person siting next to him had to fight every urge not to jump him.

He's like a living work of art every move that he makes has my heart beating faster. I peel my eyes away before I lose all sense of direction and end up doing something that could potentially harm our relationship.

"Wolf?"

Startled by my nickname, adrenaline coursed through my system causing my head to feel fussy; I feared the questioning tone of his voice. He didn't by any chance noticed how turned on I am. Right? I do my best to ignore the pounding feeling in my chest and focus solely on him.

"Y-yes?" Dam my suttering.

"Did you have fun at the party?"

"Huh?..." Mouth agap now I was confused.

"Earlier, you disappeared for a few hours so… I was wondering if you enjoyed yourself."

Is that all? Closing my eyes for the briefest of seconds I felt my inner soul visibly relaxes. This boy nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Yuuri, I was off talking to my mother before helping with putting away Greta's gifts in her room they wouldn't all fit so I had to improvise and store the rest in our room to sort out later."

"Oh... did you at least have a good time?"

"Of course! It was for our little girls birthday. I still can't believe how fast she's growing up."

Sighing, he responded with "neither can I."

"Hey wolf can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything yuuri. Why are you acting so weird?"

Heh-heh "right." Rubbing his head sheepishly his face suddenly went serious. "Wolf… next time there's a gathering don't leave my side."

"What?"

"I'm getting out now."

"Yuuri?"

I'm sorry but I'm all clean.

Watching him walk away confusion set in. "What was that all about?"

After finishing my own bath I headed back to our room. Sometime last year yuuri stopped complaining about our sleeping arrangement. In contrary to popular belief, each and every time yuuri put up a fight or denied my existence as his fiancé it hurt badly.

Eli and Jonathan moved out of the way as soon as they saw me coming. They used to open the door for me but stopped doing so the day I yelling at them 'I can do it myself.' I feel bad, but in my defense they caught me in a particularly bad mood.

I had just came from dealing with Elizabeth who showed up at the castle demanding her old job back, she dose the same stunt every year.

The first time I met Elizabeth I did not realize who she was. I had known father had an affair with a woman named Elizabeth but I had no way of knowing what she looked like.

I was able to put two and two together only when I heard mother yelling at her to get out. It baffles me why that woman would actually think she had a living chance at redeeming her old job back. The nerve of that woman pisses me off! Even with a new maoh she will never get her job back!

"Yuuri?" I questioned. Taking notice of the big lump under the covers despite the rooms only source of light coming from the moon.

"Wolf, come to bed." The quiet command came from the lump.

Not expecting a response, I jumped slightly. Climbing onto my side of the bed I turned facing away from yuuri on the opposite side.

"Turn around." Another command.

"Yuuri what is it? you've been acting weird all night." I accused sitting back up.

"Don't face away from me."

"Huh?!"

"Don't turn away."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't turn away from me."

"Yuuri I'm tried and your not making any sense."

Sighing, but not saying another word he forced my hand to lay back down only this time facing each other before whispering "Goodnight wolf."

Blinking heavily, my mind was sent reeling unable to comprehend yuuri's previous actions or words.

I tried to forum speech but found I couldn't, considering the situation even if I could he probably wouldn't respond since he was currently pretending to be asleep.

What is up him anyways?

He has been acting strangely ever since we were in the bathroom. Shaking my head slowly in frustration. I will admit a part of me wanted to throw a tantrum until I receive the information that explained his weird behavior but terrified it'll only make things worse between us I scratched the idea for now.

Instead I used this rare opportunity to lay as close to yuuri's side as possible without actually touching him. The warmth he naturally gave off soothed my body and lured my mind into darkness.

...

The room is blurry, I'm not even sure if I'm breathing, as I look around I notice this isn't even yuuri and I's room. Who's room is this? It seems to be a room in the castle that much I know, but aside from that, everything else didn't make any sence. It felt like mentally I am here, in this room, but physically I wasn't, like an out of body experience of some sort.

Hearing a humming noice I look over to my left where it's the loudest, finding myself staring at a woman who seemed oddly familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before. Only, I couldn't make out where.

Her hum has a motherly feel to it, instead of feeling any bad feelings after listening I felt weirdly protected. Hearing her soft voice say I love you is the exact moment I took notice of the tiny infant wrapped securely in her arms.

Watching both of them without taking my eyes off either of the two, I continue to listen to the woman's hum. Weirdly enough, I almost felted as if I was eavesdropping on a private moment, a moment I shouldn't even be apart of, and quite frankly was confuesd as to why I even am. That's when it hit me, this is a dream.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please be on the look out for chapter two! Reviews are needed to motivate the author.

Have a great day or night!


	3. Chapter 3 Yes!

**A/N:** Hello my loves, I've realized this chapter is coming out a bit later then I wanted it too. So… sorry. {Bow head in shame.} Since were on the topic, one more thing, the next chapter probably won't be done for at least two or three weeks. I'm sorry! But a sure fire way to motivate this author is to review! So please review! Anyways. Enjoy the next chapter!

 **Grammar mistakes:** I'm sorry for any mistakes!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

The dream I had last night haunts me, this isn't the first time sleeping has caused unnecessary grief; I wouldn't even be worrying about it if it wasn't for the fact that it felt so real. Only, it can't be real, it was nothing but a dream. Then again, as long as it doesn't mess with my ability to fall asleep I shouldn't let it concern me.

Especially since at the moment I have bigger fish to fry. "Where is she?" I asked stepping in front of Dacascos. Clearly he knows who I am preferring.

"In lord von Voltaire's office your excellency!"

"Thank you Dacascos." I dismissed moving out of his way.

There's got to be something seriously wrong with that woman. How many times dose one have to hear no before they finally get the message.

I've wondered if messing with peoples feelings is some kind of game to her. I mean she has to know by now constantly showing her face isn't doing anybody any good. Right?

Knowing that she's in the castle brings pain to the surface, pain I spent years trying to hide. But once I knows she's here or once I see her its like a dam's been broken inside my heart. There's even been times I secretly wished she would send me a memo before showing up so I could make myself scarce, but even I knew better then that.

Big brother's office's is all the way at the end of the hall but he used to spend majority of his time in Yuuri's office for the sole purpose of looking after him. But now that he can basically look after himself big brother has taken to using his own office.

After Knocking I waited for permission before entering only to be greeted by the sight of Elizabeth who seemed to have made herself comfortable on big brothers brand-new chair. She's the type to dress fashionable but in realty she's nothing but a poor commoner pretending to be part of the upper class.

Some would consider her petite or even beautiful with brunette hair ending at her midriff and crystal blue eyes. Personally I couldn't care less she's still the same annoying person regardless of her looks.

Elizabeth stood up curtsying slightly a hint of victory in her eye not that of a friend but the joy of an enemy that has won the battle before it even started. "Wolfram its been a while." Was it that she consider herself a noble calling me by my name every time she saw me? She even spoke with an upper class accent I always wonder if it was real or not. She's lucky shes a woman and not a man.

Turning my attention over to big brother without responding, childish maybe, but in my defense the woman is a nuisance.

"Same thing?" Not really sure why I'm asking since it's never anything different it's always for the same reason.

"Same thing." Big brother hissed out or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Whats the point in returning when you know the answer is still going to be no Elizabeth?"

She crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have to keep coming back if I'd stopped being turned away."

"You know darn well why that keeps happening, better yet you know exactly why you were fired in the first place. Why do you keep showing your face where your clearly not welcome?"

Hmph. "I'm not even here to talk to you."

"Excuse me?" It's a good thing I remind myself every five seconds that she's a woman because every time I see her I mentally wish I was a woman so I could have the pleasure of wrapping my hands around her throat.

Elizabeth stuck her nose high in the air. "I'm here to talk to the king."

Surprised, I was at a loss for words. Dose she actually believe for one minute, I'll let her anywhere near my fiance?!

Pushing her hair behind her ear, sharp blue eye's locked with mine full of spite. "As a citizen of the demon tribe I requested an audience with the king and lord von Voltaire has accepted."

All feeling left my body at those words, turning my nervous system numb. "Big brother!?" The sudden shock knocked my ability to talk right back into place.

Big brother Clenched his fists and avoided eye contact, while his body language gave off guilty vibes with a hint of burden responsibility. "We cant refuse a direct request by a citizen to speak to their king."

"Since when?!"

"Wolfram!"

As the full realization of the consequence sank in, a painful sensation washed over twisting my stomach into knots. I've never told Yuuri about father and honestly I hated the thought of doing so or anyone else doing so, for that matter. Even so, I knew if Yuuri and Elizabeth ever crossed paths the likelihood of the truth coming out is high regardless of my feelings.

Elizabeth smiled smugly though she tried to hid it, I could clearly see through her facade. The thing about Elizabeth is, when she smiles it's all wrong. It's like she can't form genuine affection and instead come's off malice.

I looked to big brother hoping to see that he has changed his mind but no such luck if the expression written on his face was any dead give away. Surpassing my own feelings I knew from personal experience it was better to get it over with now then stand here fighting for who knows how long only to end up with the same results in the end.

I made a motion with my hand to be followed only every step I took felt like walking on pins and needles. I can only imagine what she'll say to Yuuri. The dread of the unknown weighed heavily on my mind like an icy blizzard freezing my body into despair. I can feel her feet closing into mine, I hate her did she really have to walk so close to me?

The walk from point A to point B was carried out in silence with big brother trailing behind. Personally I think he wanted to avoid being in close proximity to Elizabeth, the wicked witch of the commoners. Quite frankly, I don't blame him. The more people we pass on the way to Yuuris office the slower it felt like everyone is going, as well as not talking. I'm not surprised since by now most of everyone in the castle knows who Elizabeth is, and am to afraid to get involved with her in fear of repercussions. Even outside, no birds are chirping and the weather has gone from sonny this morning to dark gray this afternoon.

Yuuris office door come's into view and for the first time since I've met him I wish instead for it to disappear at least until Elizabeth goes home, but like most things made of wood it wasn't that simple. Knocking swiftly with Elizabeth practically breathing down my neck, I inhaled fresh air while I still had the chance. If she kept this up I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it together myself or not. Opening said door after receiving the okay. I literally had to do everything in my power to ignore the creaking sound it emanated for it only made the feeling of wanting to vomit that much worse.

Normally when someone request an audience with the king those meetings are held in the throne room but since Yuuri is running behind because he spent most of this morning sending the rest of yesterday's guest home an exception was made by me, to instead have it in his office.

Standing in front of Yuuri's desk I waited for big brother to closed the door behind himself before meeting Yuuri's eyes, who in turn gave me a look probably wondering what this was all about. Only I didn't want to be the one to explain to him what we were all doing here so I felt eternally grateful to big brother when he made it so I didn't have too, regardless if it was conscious or not.

"Your majesty, I would like to introduce Elizabeth Miller she seeks a moment of your time." The words were said gracefully, nobly, but with only a glance one could tell right away he was anything but composed.

"Your majesty it's an honor to make your acquaintance." Her sickeningly sweet voice sent a chill down my spine and if I didn't know any better I would say I was on a boat out at sea with the unpleasant warmth eating at my stomach. After meeting someone like Elizabeth it doesn't surprise me anymore that one tiny, little, woman can be so vindictive.

Yuuri stood, walked around his desk to stand in front of it, looking between us all briefly before landing solely on Elizabeth; turning on the charm. "I did not realize I had a meeting today but no matter, what is it that I can help you with?"

"Your majesty if I may, I've worked here years ago but lost my job do to extenuating circumstance I was hoping by pleading my case to you here today, you would grant this lowly servant a second chance."

Clenching my fists tightly, my nails digging into my palms, I could feel a warm sensation rushing through my veins the magic within wanting release; having to stand here and listen to her talk tasted bitter. what's with the fake victim act anyways? And what do you mean by extenuating circumstance you had an affair with my father what excuses could you possibly have for doing that.

"Wolfram, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Scrunching my face up in half-surprise half-confusion. "huh?"

"In the hall please."

Before I had the chance to respond he basically had us both half-way out the door. "Y-yuuri what is it?" I questioned after I knew for sure no one else was in the hall with us.

His eyes looked blankly Inscrutable. "I saw that look on your face earlier, how do you know Elizabeth?"

Frozen, staring had become our only form of communication. It was so quiet I could hear the storm brewing outside as if I were out there in it. Thunder rumbled and a bolt of lightening cracked sending my heart into overdrive. I placed both hands over my chest I could feel the hard thumping under my seemingly now sweaty palms. My heart feels like it's hitting my chest so hard It could break my ribs any minute. Even if I have a hard time admitting this to myself, the truth is, I am afraid of what Yuuri will think of me, if he learns the truth about fathers infidelity.

"Wolf?" He laid his hand lightly on my shoulder and instead of flinching It automatically soothed the heat despite my emotions running wild and the fear making it hard to breath.

"You know you can tell me anything." His voice held so much sincerity we both knew he meant every word. Tears build up and as much as I preferred not to cry in front of anyone especially in front of Yuuri, I didn't have enough time to run and hide before the dam broke, spilling salty warm water down my face. I wanted to stop, I wanted to stop so bad but the thought of having to wake up every morning with the same woman who slept with father and broke up my parents up in close proximity is killing me.

Yuuri moved his hand from my shoulder and wrapped both of his arms around me. Startled slightly but way to wrapped up in the comfort he provided to question why he was hugging me. Not to mention, if I wasn't crying hysterically I would have took the time to fully enjoyed his warm embrace and his big strong arms.

I don't know how long we stood there embracing for but quite frankly I didn't care. Only now, I felt calmer and my head felt clearer; which in turn made the shameful realization that I had just cried in front of yuuri that much more real.

Taking a deep breath and separating myself from him, I put my hand out to stop him from coming any closer. As much as I don't want to have this particular conversation I knew I was only making a horrible situation worse by prolonging the inevitable.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up! During the time when I was in the military academy, I got a letter from mother stating that she needed to see me right away, even though honestly right now I can't even remember why. Anyways, I complied and found the time to visit her here at the castle only that day I accidentally heard something I wish I hadn't. My father had an affair with a woman named Elizabeth, except I've never met her until one day she came to ask for her job back.

As I am talking I take notice of Yuuri quietly taking in every word like on some level it effected him as well. "The person currently in your office, is the same Elizabeth who slept with my father all those years ago." I finished awaiting his reaction with bated breath.

"No wonder you had that kind of expression…"

"What?"

"Why haven't you told me something this big."

"Fathers infidelity did not only effected me but mother as well, I didn't think it was appropriate to bring up such a sore subject in front of her." By all means that is true, but seemingly making it out to be the only reason for staying silent is a lie.

"Wolfram…"

"Yuuri it doesn't matter okay, lets go back inside. I'm sure big brother is getting antsy." Speaking of big brother, I wouldn't be surprised if he's at his breaking point. He's never liked Elizabeth either and I've just left him in a room filled with her alone. If he hasn't killed her yet, I'll personally be surprised.

He seemed unconvinced."How can that be… You've kept this from me for past five years."

Shifting my eyes away from his, I breathed out a lie. "Unintentionally."

"Wolf, I realized I might not know a lot but I do know when your lying."

"Why can't you let this go."

"And Why can't you be honest." The dark look in his eyes fused with concern sent awareness straight to my lower region. Oh gosh, I must be a pervert of some sort otherwise how can I possible get excited at a time like this.

"I'm your fiance aren't I." He continued. "If you can't be totally honest with me then who can you be honest with?"

Damn! "I… I don't want you to hate me!"

"Why would I hate you? So yeah, your father had an affair but what dose that have to do with you and me?"

Pulling at my hair. "Because! I… I've been calling you a cheater all this time and the truth is I'm afraid, so damn afraid history will repeat itself."

"Wolfram you will never cheat on me."

"I'm not referring to myself, of course I would never cheat. I was talking about you, you wimp!"

He tilted his head to the side, pointing one finger at himself. "Me?"

I throw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Who else!"

"Wolf-"

"Hey! How long do the both of you plan on talking. come inside now!" Big brothers voice boomed over me scaring my lungs into forgetting how to breath, but thankfully only for a second.

Unconsciously, I started for the office door, I didn't realize Yuuri was calling my name until he grabbed my hand stopping me from preceding inside.

"Its fine Yuuri." I said. Even though it wasn't, I repeat, even though I knew with Elizabeth showing up once a year she and Yuuri would eventually cross paths and inevitable the truth would come out. Still, I never really gave myself the opportunity to properly prepare for this day and now that its happening, I feel sick. Pulling my hand away I walked back into his office with Elizabeth presence hitting me harder then the first time I saw her today.

She only smiled once she saw Yuuri walk back inside as well. "Excuse me, Your majesty is there a problem?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry for making you wait." Yuuri also put a smile on his face only his was less easy to read.

Fluttering her eyelashes seductively at him, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Oh it's quite alright your majesty, please let me know if there's anything I can help you with."

Is she really flirting with Yuuri right in front of me? There's no way she doesn't no he's my fiance. Father's dead, so you move onto another taken man?!

On top of that Yuuris body language was giving nothing off. "That won't be necessary. Moving on, I've come to a decision regarding your employment here at the castle." Please don't tell me Yuuri actually plans on giving Elizabeth her job back?

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes your majesty."

"As much as I appreciate your loyalty to the great demon kingdom there our individuals that would feel uncomfortable if you started working here again. With that being said-"

"Wait your majesty, does that mean your not giving me my job back?" I felt as shocked as she looked, is that really true?

"Exactly."

Hold on! I don't understand, who would be uncomfortable by my presence?!"

Everybody! I wanted to say but knew better and stay silent, also that probably wasn't true, I mean someone's bound to like her right? I could see the sweet persona she had put on for Yuuri lowering, if her red face and twitch was any clue.

"I'm sorry, I will have lord von Voltaire walk you out." Yuuri nodded his head in big brothers direction and for the first time since I've seen him today big brother smiled.

"With pleasure!"

"W-wait! Your majesty! Get your hands off me!" Her screams could be heard for at least forty-five seconds. Once the noise finally faded away and I could no longer hear her, two things occurred, one, Yuuri actually said no to her and two, we were alone.

After everything that's happen I felt embarrassed, I thought about excusing myself but today's technically my day off and at the moment I could think of nothing to excuse myself for. If you don't count spending quality time with my daughter who is off with Anissina.

As the silence ticked on thicker then the uneasy tension in my heart, namely, my fault. My unsettled eyes moved around trying to avoid Yuuri's intense ones.

"Wolfram?"

Swallowing big. "Yes, Yuuri?"

"Do you-"

literally saved by the bang as his eminence stumbled in with big brother pushing him through Yuuri's office door he literally just slammed open. "look who I found creeping around, since his eminence decided to grace us with his presence from the tomb of the great one both him and your majesty are on clean-up-duty!

…

So this is what big brother meant by clean-up-duty. looking around at all the books in the castle's most precious library I found myself becoming more at ease.

Yuuri shook his head. "Wait a second, why am I on cleaning duty when Gwendal's mad at you!"

Ha-ha. "Sorry Shibuya."

It looked like His eminence hand slipped as he slammed the books he was carrying onto the table instead of placing them softy. "There are quite a few, huh? What do you think Shibuya? I think this is the oldest library we have but…"

Yuuri picked up a book in the pile on the table after running his hand back and forth to clear some of the dust that has accumulated since the last time whoever was on cleaning duty cleaned them. After coughing a bit he said. "I can feel the history in all the dust clouds. What an amazing mountain of books!"

"Yeah, just by carrying them I can feel my muscles getting sore." His eminence rubbed at his arms grimacing each time as if the pain got worse from his touch.

"That's because you don't exercise enough. Ah…! at any rate, the library room in blood pledge castle is imposing, huh? "

"That's right." Conrart said after walking into the library. "For you see, here you can find the greatest collection of books in the whole demon tribe."

Blinking Yuuri locked eyes with Conrart as he came closer to stand in front of him. "Conrad Are there really that many books here?"

I Stepped in between them, in my opinion they were to close. "Of course!"

"Wolf?"

Clearing my throat I continued. "A copy of nearly every book that has been written in the country, is stored in blood pledge castle."

"Eh? is that so?"

Crossing my arms over my chest. Hmph! "Don't tell me that someone like you doesn't even know what's inside his own castle?"

Yuuri Rubbed his head sheepishly. "It's just that, the blood pledge castle is unnecessary big, and has too many rooms, and besides, in my life the library is one of the facilities I visit the least."

That's true, whenever he studied Gunter would bring him books in a separate room, so even though he studied he never really stepped foot into the library itself.

"Ah, but you know? Even though there are so many books in here, isn't it kind of a waste that not even one percent of the people can look at them? Wouldn't it be best if this library was opened to the general public?"

Big brother moved from the corner he was standing in and simultaneously uncrossing his arms as he went. "Unless there's a ceremony, we cannot allow random outsiders to step foot inside the castle, your majesty."

"Big brother…"

"Gwen…"

Conrart and I shared a looked that only we understood.

"In addition, the national treasure room also has many books. We can't recklessly allow guests here. Just think about it. Why are we here, doing this?"

Yuuri tilted his head at big brother. "Eh? that's because we have to disinfect to prevent bugs in the books."

"And the reason why we can't ask the servants to do it, is because there are awfully valuable books in here." He finished off.

Yuuri rubbed his head once again like a wimp. "Ah, yes. you're right."

"Well, there's that and the fact that I wanted to find out what kind of documents were here, you know?" Ha-ha. "Since I was dragged here I might as well make the most of it…"

Yuuri jumped to his feet mere seconds after siting down. "Ah, that's right! Because you are at least four-thousand right?"

Smiling I added. "You're what one could call a living witness of the time when these old books where written."

His eminence flipped through several different books. "Hmm… but these history books are post-foundation and it seems there are a lot of things missing here."

Conrart made an effort to lean over his eminence's shoulder without actually touching him. His expression guarded. "Is that so?"

Mm-hmm. "Well, as far history goes, it's the same no matter where you go. There are certain reasons why certain things are not made public, you know? For authorities, anything that's inconvenient can be blamed on the rain."

"Honestly, those remarks are more powerful coming from someone who has experience in helping rulers." Siting back down and crossing his legs Yuuri picked up another book.

Mother burst through the closed library doors, slamming them open as she went, scaring me to the point of nearly tripping over my own two feet. "Your majesty! Your highness! I found you!"

"lady Celi!" Both Yuuri and His eminence yelled simultaneously.

"Mother!?" I questioned. I did not realizes she would be back so soon, I thought for sure she'd be away from the castle for at least another month.

Conrart approached her with his trademark smile. "Why are you here?"

Mother pouted. "I arrived back this morning, because Fanfan was busy with his job. Our sea trips are always interrupted."

"You're still mingling with that man?!"

"Oh, Gwen, my cute oldest son, your in a bad mood because I'm always away getting along with gentleman. aren't you?"

A faint Blush cover big brothers face but then again, I could be seeing things. "No, that's not…"

"Oh but don't worry, mama loves you kids very much. I could just eat you up!"

Conrart pulled out a chair for mother. "Yes, of course we know that."

Mother sit down. "That makes me happy. Oh! You have a lot of old books lined up, why?"

His eminence raised his hands into the air wiggling them around. "We're on insect prevention duty!"

"Is that so?" Mother picked up a single book laying in front of her. "Ah, this book brings back memories! I really like it. Back when I first became queen and I had just arrived at this castle, it was a really good way to kill some time."

"Eh? let's see... what does it say?"

"Illustrated scroll of the creation of shin makoku." Conrart beat Yuuri to it. "It seems to be a book with summarized information about the great one's mandate and the creation of the country."

"Everyone seemed to be leaning towards mother to get a better look, I myself am one of them. "It's a book with quite a few illustrations, huh?" Big brother commented.

Mother squealed laying both of her fists close to her chest. "Yes. There are a lot of images of heroes who lived a long time ago!"

I Turned away out of embarrassment. "Ah… that's because mother likes good looking man."

Yuuri looked through the pages himself. "Eh? it looks way more realistic than the children's book Greta and I were reading a while back..." He Stopped at a particular spot. "Look, at this. They look exactly like the portraits of the great one and the great sage that hang on the castle's walls."

"Hmm. This painting really captured our features well." His eminence said turning to the next page. I realized at that moment we're all probably standing way too close together. "Huh? As expected there's no information left that identifies the combination of keys and boxes though…" He turns another page. "Ah… but look at this!"

Yuuris eyes enlarged. "Eh?"

It is a portrait of Lawrence Weller. Big brother looked interested. "I see, your father looked… or rather both you and your father look a lot like him, Conrart.

Tilting his head Conrart almost resemble Yuuri, Only I must be going blind from all the stress. "Is that so? Ah! Look, this one is Siegbert Voltaire. Gwendals ancestor. Ha-ha… as expected you look like him too." Conrart pointed out.

Mother's face turned red. "That's true! Now that I'm looking at this again, you really look like him. Ah! Which means, that perhaps it is the fault of the illustrations in this book that I fell in love with your fathers!"

I took a step back in shock. "Eh? for such a simple reason?"

Ha-ha. "Wolfie, I'm kidding! At the very least, as far as Gwen's father goes. I first went out with him for his true intentions not to mention before I became the maoh."

"Huh!… Look at this, wolfram. isn't this your ancestor?" Yuuri's question brought my attention over to him. Moving closer to him to get a better look at whatever he was currently pointing at. The face staring back at me hit me like a ton of bricks, even though I have no idea why.

"Ah! Rufus von Bielefelt! That brings back memories!" His eminence yelled cheerfully.

Conrart moved to pat my shoulder but stopped himself beforehand almost like he was worried about something. "Other than his hair color being different, he looks exactly like wolf." He said instead.

"Eh? That Rufus fella seems to be fighting while manipulating a huge fireball. It seems that, just like wolf, his specialty was fire magic."

"Huh? Wolfram's fire magic was inherited from mother's side not his father, your majesty."

"Gwen's right." Mother continued. "Wolfram's father didn't possess fire magic he was really good at healing and had the same element as Gwen."

"I see. Then that means its thanks to lady Celi, wolf has fire magic." Ha-ha. "But its also interesting if wolf's eyes were blue he'd look exactly like the great one."

"Oh, but your majesty wolfie inherited his green eyes and golden hair from me."

"Ah… anyone can tell that just by looking at you both. But wait, could it be that the Spitzberg family our actually descendants of the great one?"

"Absolutely not! There currently isn't anyone that carries the blood of the great one. Since the first king did not have any children of his own."

"Eh? Then lady Celi he didn't have a wife or kids?"

Mother took a moment to fixes the straps on her dress. "Yes, I believe that's correct."

Conrart also fixes his uniform though I'm sure his reasoning is different from mothers. "At the very least, there are no records of a wife or kids I have found."

Showing no emotion big brother walked over to stand in the middle of the room. "Even so, I've heard people say, that his eminence was the spouse of the great one.

Nearly falling over Yuuri looked as if he had just been told the most shocking news ever. "Eh? Really?!"

His eminence put his hand out shaking it back and forth. "No, that's not true!"

"Is it true, your eminence?"

"Why are you asking me that when I just said no lord Weller?" My thoughts exactly.

Rubbing his head. "Eh? no, I…" Again Conrart reminded me of Yuuri, maybe there really is something wrong with me.

His eminence shook his head. "In any case, even though now he lives a laid back life in retirement, during the time of the creation of the country, the great one was a huge ladies man."

Yuuris eyes smiled big. "Really?!" Walking over to him I flicked him on his head hard. "Ow wolf, what was that for?"

Hmph! "Don't look so happy!"

Mother clapped her hands excitedly clearly ignoring the fact that I had just flicked her king. "How lovely! He was a love hunter like me."

"Mother in your case, I think it's best if you stop with the whole love hunter persona." I nodded my head in agreement to big brothers words.

Pouting. "What's with you Gwen? My children are so unromantic!"

"Mother, so far while fighting against those who stand in the way of free love you have defeated each new enemy, but in turn you also managed with getting yourself into trouble more often then not, which worries us- I mean we feel that as your children you should stop."

Pouting to herself mother turned away from Conrart crossing her arms over her chest.

Sweat-drop all around. "Ah!… moving on. The great one must have been very popular." I'm glad Yuuri had the ability to change the subject when he did, the atmosphere was getting intense.

"What are you getting at Shibuya?"

"If he was so popular, it wouldn't be strange if he had one or two descendants with the people he had fun with. Right?"

Mother must have snapped out of whatever funk she was in, because she jumped up slamming her hands flat on the table scaring most of us into yelling ah! "How exciting like a secret love hidden from the history books. And then the secret love child was secretly raised without anyone the wiser. How wonderful!" She cheered.

Big brother cleared his throat seemingly unfazed by mothers sudden out burst. "If that were true, it would be a major historic discovery for the demon race."

Yuuri Throw one of his hands up in the air balling it into a fist. "All right! Then it's decided I'll go ask the great one personally."

If its something inconvenient for him, he'll pretend that he has forgotten about it. Because he's a man, who likes to play dumb. If you were to ask him, I don't know if you'd get an actual answer or not Shibuya.

...

Conrart stood by the large window in the library glazing out of it. "Well, the sun is about to set, let's do the rest of the dusting tomorrow."

"Seriously, its already that late? We ended up reading more then actually doing any work." That is true, though in my defense it wasn't my job to begin with. I'm only here for moral-sport.

"That's fine you can finish up tomorrow." Knowing big brother isn't one to let people go that easily confusion sit in as to why he did this time.

"Oh my, your majesty! Look what I found!"

"Mother?" I questioned after seeing her jump up and down and shove the book she was holding in Yuuris face before he had the chance to react.

"I went all the way to the back of the library just now, and look what I discovered. Look!"

Taking the book out of mothers hands Conrart voluntary saved yuuri. "It seems to be a sketch of some sort. Your eminence do you know what this is?"

"Um.. This is…"

"Eh, I can barely make out the faces. Though it is people right?"

"Yes Yuuri, the lines are smudged they must have used charcoal or something…" Though even now, despite the portrait's wear and tear appearance a sudden jolt of familiarity washed over me, but why? I feel strange.

"There are at least three people, doesn't this almost look like a family portrait?" Mother in that moment also reminded me of Yuuri. Oh gosh! I really need to get some sleep.

"It's a mother holding a baby and someone standing by their side… wait… this man is… doesn't he resemble the great one?"

"He dose!" I agreed. "Big brother, Then this could actually be a portrait of the great one and his wife as well as his baby?"

"Who knows, the face of the woman who seems to be the baby's mother is blurred I can't make it out… and look she must have been wearing that hat to keep her identity a secret. But for the sake of argument if this is the great ones family why would they go to all the trouble of concealing the truth?"

"But Gwendal, This is a rough sketch right? If so there must be a finished version somewhere in the castle or maybe in the treasure room?"

"Sorry, Your majesty. But as far as I can recall I've never seen this image before. Oh but we can ask lord von Christ to make sure." Conrart offered.

"Oh that reminds me, where is Gunter? It is very strange that he's not by his majesty side." If I didn't know any better I would have wondered the same as mother.

"He went to see a professional to fix a severely deterioration ancient document. that's because among us, he's the one who can handle a valuable item the best." I informed. Which I honestly believed to be true, despite his two previous down falls with the Wincott poison.

Mother pouted. "Oh, what a shame. But no matter, I'm sure his eminence can tell us all about this rough sketch, right, your eminence?"

"Sorry it is very difficult to remember everything that took place in a passed life. Besides, in the first place we can't be sure whether this is a model for a painting or not. Not everything you find in the castle walls is necessarily real. This castle has been known to house a few practical joker's in its time. Ah… but if Shibuya is still up for it he can always try his luck and ask the great one."

Yuuri shook his head. "Yeah… but taking what you said into account, the probabilities of him answering any of my questions is pretty much futile right?"

Ha-ha. "True."

…

"-Poison lady Anissina saves the day! The end. Greta sweetheart, did you enjoy the story?"

"Yes, papa! Anissina's stories our always the best!"

Shaking my head I sit the book aside to tuck her in once more. "Greta sweetheart stop moving so much I wouldn't want you to catch a cold from kicking off your blanket.

"Sorry papa, I'm excited!"

"Excited? Any special reason?"

Her eyes turned confused. "Papa doesn't know?"

"Um… I'm not sure." Why don't you tell me what's got you so excited and we'll start from there."

"Daddy said since I don't have a mama papa will be my mama, and if papa agrees I can start calling you mama instead of papa from now on."

Turning my head sideways as if I'd broken it. "He did, did he."

"Yep! So can I call you mama?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm ending it here, sorry guys. But, I want to ask are you guys okay with little Greta calling wolfram mama? please let me know! i love the idea of wolf being Greta's mom. But I'm not sure...

Don't forget to review!

Have a good night or day!


	4. Chapter 4 love is hard!

**A/N:** Hello, my loves. This chapter is done sooner then I thought it would have been. Yay for the readers! Please let me know what you think after reading this chapter. Reviews make me happy, I love hearing from everyone. I thank anyone who has left a review so far. thank you! Enjoy!

 **Grammar mistakes:** Sorry for any mistakes!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

"Goodnight baby girl." I whispered closing her bedroom door behind me. Heading towards my own bedroom, our conversation weighed heavily on my mind as I walked.

"I think its a wonderful idea!"

"Mother?! Where did you come from?!" I asked as she seemingly appeared out of thin air.

She smiled. "A mother has her ways."

"what?"

"Not important, did I hear little Greta correctly? She wants to call you mama?"

Squinting my eyes and turning my head sideways. "H-how did you…?"

"Not important."

Blinking a few times too many. "A-ah right… um… yeah she asked me but I didn't give her an answer yet."

Mother crossed her arms. "And why not? Wolfie you know you shouldn't leave girls hanging like that. Right?"

"I'm not. I just needed time to think first."

Mother uncrossed her arms putting her hand on her hip. "Another thing, there's nothing wrong with a man acting like a woman. Its okay to be feminine Wolfie."

"Are you even listing to me? And I never said there was."

Mother smirked. "Oh, then you accept."

"I… I didn't say that."

"Wolfie if you need a little help, not that mama thinks you do, But I can teach you to be a mama."

"I don't need any help with being a parent thank you."

"Of course not, as a papa. But as a mama, yes you do."

"I don't understand, papa, mama, whats the difference? It's just a name."

"Nonsense, It's way more then a name. A mother is nurturing, strong-willed, protective of her kin-"

I Put my hands out to stop her. "I'm protective of my kin."

Mother smiled. "Of course you are sweetheart, But it's still not the same."

"Okay fine, I will give it some serous thought, but for now, I need to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning mother. Alright?"

"Alright. Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mother." I bid watching her walk away. I soon ran into Eli and Jonathan who bowed respectfully then moved out of the way. Opening my bedroom door, I made sure that it is securely closed behind me before moving further into the room.

Turning towards the bed. "Ah! Yuuri you scared me!" I yelled seeing him siting at the end of our bed fully dressed in his night clothes.

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine." I breathed. But now that I think about it, I guess this is as good a time as any. "Yuuri I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did you really tell Greta that it is okay to call me mama?"

Yuuri looked right at me. "Oh… yeah. But only if you are okay with it."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted a mother and out of the both of us your…. Perfect for the role." At that explanation I blindly reached around for a pillow then started hitting him with it.

Yuuri put his hands up to shield his face. "Wolf stop!"

"No!"

"Fine, have it your way brat." Yuuri hit me back with a pillow he just grabbed and before long he had me pinned underneath him on the floor.

I pushed at his chest. "Get off me!"

Yuuri did not move an inch. "Not until you promise to stop using an innocent pillow as a weapon."

"Okay, fine, now get off me!"

Sighing Yuuri moved himself to lay next to me on the floor. "Whats your problem?"

Hmph! "Are you seriously asking? You just said I am perfect for the role."

Yuuri turned onto his side, I did the same, we are now facing each other. "Out of the two of us. Wolf, I'm not trying to change you if that's what your afraid of."

"Yuuri do you prefer I was a woman?" Staring into his eyes I almost had to look away in fear of his reaction.

"No of course not. Didn't you hear what I said?"

Raising my eyebrows. "Really?"

Chuckling Yuuri patted me on the head. "Yes, really."

I shivered from his touch. "That's new."

"What do you mean?"

I turned my eyes away from him. "As long as I've known you, you've made it quite clear that you rather be engaged to a female."

"This and that are two different things wolf."

I looked back at him. "How so? Yuuri you've been acting weird lately and I want to know why."

"Weird? No I haven't."

"Yes you have! Your not cheating on me are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Because if I found out you are I'd never forgive you."

Yuuri held my shoulder his expression serious."I'm not cheating on you wolfram."

Throwing my hands up in frustration. "Then what is it? As your fiance if you have a problem you should tell me."

"like you told me about your father."

Shocked in place, waves of silences washed over us, as if we weren't even in the room. I swear I could hear Eli and Jonathan talking among themselves. Our eyes are locked as a mix of strong emotions build up inside me. First, I felt hurt then anger its not the first time these emotions have been combined but they still have a way of making me feel the need to push them down and ignore it.

"Wolf, I'm sorr-"

"Its fine, Yuuri. Its getting late we should go to bed." I cut him off standing from the floor I made sure to pick up the scattered pillows laying them gently on each side of the bed then moved the covers aside and wrapped it tightly around myself after I laid down.

I felt the bed dip a moment later ignoring it, I tried to fall asleep but my restless mind made it harder like it used to be.

"Wolf I know your not sleeping."

Some part of me wanted to responded but I didn't.

"You don't have to say anything, just listen, I'm sorry about what I said and… I'm sorry I gave the green-light to our daughter without consulting you first. If your mad at me, I understand."

Sighing, I turned over to face him and he did the same. "Yuuri I love our little girl."

"I know."

"I would do anything for her."

"I know."

"If Greta wants to call me mama I'm okay with it."

"I kno- what?"

"If being mama to our daughter will make her happy then I'm okay with it."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I'm not saying I'm entirely comfortable, I'll need to get used to it. Only…"

"Only?"

"Did you really mean it when you said your not trying to change me?"

"…I did."

"No matter what." I couldn't help but ask.

He smiled. "No matter what."

"Thank you… not just for now but before with Elizabeth you could have hired her back, but you didn't. And… I… thank you."

His eyes brighten. "Your welcome."

I smiled closing my eyes. "Goodnight Yuuri." I yawned.

"Goodnight wolf."

Dreams are a funny thing someone once said though I can't remember who. looking around at the same scenery as last time I guess they were right. The way I feel now if I didn't know this is a dream I would think I was still awake.

My mind began to spark erratically what if I have the same dream everyday for the rest of my life? I know, I might be over exaggerating since its only the second time but for some reason I can't think straight.

The humming is what snaps my attention to the side only just like last time I'm not alone the unnamed woman sits in a rocking chair humming with her baby in her arms.

The sound washes over everything, leaving a sort of glow in its wake the way it made me feel is hard to describe as I begin to cry. Tears ran down my face hindering my ability to see out of my eyes.

Even so, I didn't need my eyesight to hear, to hear her. I only wish I knew her name. More so, I wish I knew why this same dream keeps occurring. Though, on closer examination after wiping my eyes clean there seems to be one or two difference then the first time.

Maybe, humming to her baby is an everyday thing? Shaking my head why am I thinking like this, this is a dream. Closing my eyes, I cleared my mind and listened maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something important. But the more I listened the more emotional I felt, making it harder to breath.

My heart is hammering inside my chest, the room starts to spin and when I open my eyes it looks like the room is closing in on me. I can't breath I tried to speak but found my ability to do so not working. Yuuri! I screamed inside my head. Yuuri I'm scared!

I woke siting up gasping for air.

"Wolfram are you okay?"

Sharply turning over I witness the concern in Yuuri's eyes staring back at me. Before I could even attempt to answer he gathered me into his arms. Shh "it's only a bad dream."

Was it? Feeling lightheaded as the adrenaline started to pass. I held him back clinging on to him for dear life. His warmth entered into my veins, heating my body temper in places it shouldn't have, after such a dream. "I'm sorry." I whisperer.

Yuuri chuckled. "for what?"

I pouted. "For waking you up."

"Don't be silly we all have bad dreams."

"Yuuri that's the thing I'm not sure it was a bad dream."

Yuuri pulled me back enough to look into my eyes, his expression serious. "What do you mean?"

"I experienced a similar dream last night."

"Oh."

"Yuuri this was only the second time, but both times felt so real, I'm sure I'm just over thinking it but I'm starting to freak out here." Taking a deep breath I peeled myself from him completely and laid back down pulling the covers even tighter around me then the first time. I wasn't sure I'd be able to fall back to sleep and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to, but I at least needed a moment to close my eyes and relaxes.

Feeling the bed shift and Yuuri's arms back around me, I stiffened sightly out of shock. "Yuuri?"

"If I tell you a story about my childhood will you tell me one about yours?" He asked his breath tickling my neck making it harder for me to breathe.

"Why?"

"Because I want to hear it from your point of view not anyone else. I want to know everything about you, even things you never told anyone. Can you do that for me wolf?"

Swallowing, I blinked a few times as if under a trance. "When I was younger I couldn't sleep well, almost as if I had insomnia. I would sneak into the kitchen late at night and eat all the cookies." Blowing air out of my nose laughing. "You know how they serve cookies with our tea everyday?" Yuuri nodded. "Well I would eat those, after all they made them the night before, but in the morning after the first time I did that crazy rumors started circling. Fortunately my insomnia eventually cleared up and I stopped going down to the kitchen to steal cookies and before I knew it the rumor mill moved on." Simultaneously laughing with Yuuri I had a thought. "I just realizes something."

He stopped laughing. "What's that?"

"I went first."

Ha-ha. "True."

I pouted. "You were supposed to go first."

"Sorry, sorry. But I'm glad you did. Lets go."

My eyes widen "Huh? Where?"

He smiled Reaching his hand out for me to take. "Come on wolf."

I grasped his outstretch hand and he used it to pull me up and out of our bed. "Where are we going?"

His expression is neutral. "To the kitchen." He simply answered.

"What? But Yuuri, what about Eil and Jonathan?"

"Don't worry about them, they usually walk to the end of the hall and back at least twice a night if we time it right we should be okay."

I'm not even going to bother asking how he knows that. Yuuri peeks his head out the door then looks left from right. "It's are lucky day wolf, it appears we have really good timing. No ones out here, but since I have no idea when they left we should probably hurry."

Taking my hand Yuuri and I rushed tiptoeing down the hall. I sure hope we don't run into anyone. The last thing I need is to be lectured for taking the king out of his bedroom in the middle of the night, without consulting his personal guards first or anybody else for that matter. That alone had me worried since I wasn't thinking of the consequences until now. It might not have been my idea but as a soldier of the demon kingdom and as Yuuri's fiance it is my duty to protect the stupid wimp, if anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself.

"Yuuri maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Don't worry we're almost there, it'd be fine."

Tiptoeing passed a few more doorways, I could see the door for the kitchen come into view. Despite how dimly lit it is. Years of living here will do that to you.

Carefully opening the kitchen door cringing at the creaking sounds, we really need to do something about these doors. We stuck our heads in to check and see if anybody is already in there. Realizing the coast is clear, I heaved a sigh of relief Yuuri did the same.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked taking a seat at the empty table gently placing my hands on my lap.

"To eat cookies of course."

"But Yuuri you do realizes old rumors will come back to play unless you plan on telling everybody the truth. Right?"

"Oh no, this will be a secret between you and me. You said so yourself no one found out about you, right? then let them speculate I'm sure it will die down eventually."

Shaking my head while smiling. "I didn't know you had it in you Yuuri."

He smirked. "Well I'm full of surprises."

I wanted to laugh out loud but remembering where I am I stopped myself. Instead I reached for a cookie as Yuuri sit down across from me taking one himself.

"Now that you seem calmer do you think you could tell me what your dream was like?"

Nearly chocking, I swallowed with slight difficultly. "What?"

"The dreams you said you had, what were they like?"

"Um… I don't want to get into right now, if that's okay? Mostly because how do you describe a dream you barely understood yourself.

"Sure. But just know I'm available to talk whenever you need too."

"Thank you." I said sincerely even though I knew as the demon king Yuuri wasn't always available, I still appreciated the thought.

"But since we're on the topic of talking you still haven't told me a story about yourself."

Ha-ha. "I was hoping you would forget about that."

I smirked. "Well I didn't, spill."

Chuckling his eyes smiled looking right at me. "Okay fine. Let me think, um… oh I know. You do remember my brother Shouri right.?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay well, During one summer when I was twelve years old my father went on a business trip taking my mother along with him and Shouri was put in charge of looking after the house and I guess me as well. Only, I wanted to hang out with friends and watch baseball while Shouri wanted to bond with his little brother or so he said. One night Shouri made me so frustrated I went into his room when he was sleeping and was going to stick his hand in warm water only when I got there I accidentally found a picture of a half-naked-woman on his nightstand. Let's just say, I got out of there before I could deliver my prank and never spoke of that night to anyone ever, not even Shouri."

Tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Picture?"

"Oh, It's like a portrait."

Okay, now that, that's cleared up, I wasn't sure if I should be amused by his story or extremely upset Yuuri saw a portrait of a half-naked-woman. But not wanting to cause a scene where a bunch of guards burst through the kitchen door only to find the both of us fighting so instead I stuffed my face with another cookie.

Yuuri smiled knowingly at me. "Wolf, I was twelve and it belong to Shouri."

Grumbling under my breath my face heated up in embarrassment In an attempt to cover it up I reached again for a cookie.

For the rest of the night we spent talking, I even lost track of time. Talking to Yuuri and eating cookies is way more enjoyable with him then it ever was by myself.

…

"Wolfram, your highness, wake up!"

Jolting awake I nearly fell over in my haste to stand up as I reached around for my sword only to realize it wasn't there.

"Relax wolfram it's only me."

Sighing in relief at the familiar tone of voice looking up into the eyes of my brother my racing heartbeat slowly coming down. "Conrart? What are you doing?"

The question isn't what Conrart or I am doing the question is what are you doing with his majesty out of your bedchambers this earlier in the morning, in the kitchen of all places!

"Big brother? You too?" I asked just now noticing him as well.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and looked around when things became clearer I felt my heartbeat start racing again. Oh no. we fall asleep in the kitchen and Yuuri's clearly dead asleep because Conrart is still tying to wake him.

I held my hands out in front of me. "I can explain."

Enough big brother bellowed. Conrart when you manage to wake up the king I want all three of you in my office immediately! He demanded nearly slamming the door as he went.

When Yuuri finally awoke and realized the situation he acted like nothing is wrong while I on the other hand is freaking out.

Well so much for keeping it a secret, I knew even if no one finds out we ate the cookies there is no way there won't be rumors flying around about the king and his fiance found sleeping together in the kitchen by said fiances two older brothers.

Yuuri grabbed my hand as we walked behind Conrart. I have no idea why Yuuri is being so affectionate lately but I am not complaining. Anything I can get from him I'll take. I hope this is a good sign that one day he'll love me back but I'm also not wanting to jump to conclusions. I mean Yuuri could just be comforting me as a friend because he's a kindhearted person and nothing else.

As soon as we entered big brothers office I saw not only big brother but mother, Gunter, Yozak and his eminence already gather inside.

"Your majesty!" Gunter cheered pushing my body out of the way to grope onto Yuuri's.

"Gunter!?"

"Oh my sweet majesty, I'm sorry I had to spend a whole day away from your glorious self. forgive me your majesty for I had something to take care of, this humble servant is not worthy I'm not worth-"

"That's quite enough!" Big brother snapped pulling Gunter off of yuuri.

Yozak smirked at me raising his left eyebrow looking up and down between Yuuri and I reminding me we're still in our sleepwear. Blushing I turned away from his suspicious stare only to run into his eminence similar expression forcing my eyes to stare down at my feet instead.

I'm honestly surprised mother hasn't say anything yet or grope me like Gunter did Yuuri her silence scares me more then anything else she could possibly do in this situation.

Hearing a throat clearing I looked up to see big brother sit down behind his desk with one eyebrow raised, staring straight at Yuuri. "Now, tell me why, your majesty you and my little brother was alone in the kitchen asleep and not in your room when Gunter came to wake you up this morning?"

Straightening his posture to his full height Yuuri took one step closer to big brother. "I can see that your concerned and I understand why you are as wolfram's older brother but lord von Voltaire what takes place between my fiance and I, is are business and I see no real reason to answer you at this moment."

My eyes enlarged. "Yuuri?!"

I wasn't the only one with enlarged eyes based on the rooms reaction minus Yuuri of course.

"Oh your majesty." Gunter cried in despair.

"Your majesty if I may, we understand your need for privacy but as your retainer's it is also our duty to protect you and when Eil and Jonathan found out you were not in your room, they nearly tore the castle apart looking for you. Until finally, I had to dismiss them with the promise I would look for you myself."

"I'm sorry Conrart, everyone. I will apologize to Eil and Jonathan personally the next time I see them."

Mother clapped her hands scaring me I almost forgot she is in the room. "Well then its fine."

"Really mother?"

"Yes Gwen, his majesty is right. It's none of our business what goes on between him and his fiance. Now, its early. I think we should all go and get ready to eat breakfast.

I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't witness it with my own two eyes mother walked out of the office not even glancing in my direction. "Is she seriously not curious at all?"

"Shibuya, a word." His eminence asked without officially waiting for a response as he took a hold of Yuuri's elbow dragging him from the room. Which left big brother, Conrart, Yozak, Gunter and myself. Leaving the atmosphere exactly the same not that I thought it would change.

"Gunter, Yozak, please leave the room. I would like to talk to my younger brothers alone."

"As you wish your excellency." Yozak bowed jokingly turning towards me with a stupid smirk plastered on his face before leaving.

"If I find out you did anything to my majesty I'll- Biting his hand without finishing his sentence Gunter walked out crying.

"Big brother I-"

"Don't." He cut me off glaring, "What were you thinking, better yet what were the two of you doing?!"

"Nothing happen, we fall asleep that's all."

"Really you fall asleep that's it?"

I nodded. "Yes…. Nothing happen."

"But that still doesn't explain why the both of you were in the kitchen, sleeping… in your night clothes."

Blushing, I wasn't sure how to go about answering Conrart. But one things for sure, I need to respond to their satisfaction or I'll never be able to leave this office even if it means lying.

"We… um… couldn't sleep so… I talked Yuuri into taking a walk and we ended up in the kitchen, lost track of time and before I knew it, you were waking us up."

I held my breath as both of them stared me down suspiciously. "Fine, you may go. But remember this wolfram, as your older brother if something like this occurs again before you and his highness are married I will ship you off to Bielefelt is that clear?"

Nodding timidly, I back out of the room in a flash disappearing completely without looking back for even a second not wanting to give big brother the opportunity to change his mind.

Unfortunately I did not get far, as soon as I rounded the corner mother is there waiting for me. "Moth-"

Putting her hand over my mouth. Shh. "Come with me."

We ended up in her bedroom or better yet I was dragged into her bedroom we were seated on her bed facing each other. "Wolfie, I'm only going to asks this once, and I want an honest answer is that understood?

To exhausted to do much else, I nodded.

"Did you have sexual intercourse last night with his majesty?"

"What!? No! Mother!"

"I'm only asking for your sake Wolfie, also I really wanted to know." She added Her eyes sparkling.

Shaking my head and here I thought she was actually going to let it go. I should have known better."Well I'm sorry if this disappoints you mother, but nothing happen."

"I don't even get why everyone is so bent-out-of-shape anyways we have slept in the same bed almost every night since he got here."

"Yes, but Wolfie it isn't the same."

"How so?"

Well for starters, your brothers are under the impression that you sleep with his majesty and nothing more together. But now your falling asleep in strange places, his majesty called you his fiance in front of all of us and to top it all off the both of you were acting very suspicious.

"But I barely said anything."

"Exactly."

Mother, I get everyone's concern but regardless of where the sleeping is taking place, sleep is all we do and nothing more.

"Well that's lame."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Wolfie, you have never disappointed me. I only worry about you. The last thing I want for my children is for them to be heartbroken."

Shaking my head. "I won't let history repeat itself."

"Wolfie, is this about your father and I?"

"No… why would you ask that?"

"Your the one who brought up history, sweetie. Let me ask you this, is the reason you haven't tried anything with his majesty because your afraid?"

"I'm in love with Yuuri, I'm not afraid."

"I know you are sweetheart, but you have to admit you hold yourself back. Have you ever told his majesty you love him."

"He knows."

"Deep down maybe, but have you actually said the words I love you to him?"

"No… but…"

Mother's eyes watered. "No butts, I would hate it, if my failed relationship with your father is the cause for your fear of intimacy or your fear of being vulnerable."

Tearing up myself. "If he cheats on me mother, it will break my heart." I opened up.

"I know. But love is all about being vulnerable sweetie and if you can't trust your own fiance then you have no business in being together with him."

Tears ran down my face, this is the first time mother and I spoke of this. "Wolfie I realize I should have talked with you about this sooner, I'm only sorry I didn't. When I met your father I fall madly in love with him."

"Only, I knew he didn't feel the same. Even so, I went ahead and married him anyways. But, in the back of my mind I knew the truth, he only married me because I was the Maoh at the time. I only didn't care because I loved him. The day I walked in on Wolfrik and Elizabeth my heart dropped and reality came crashing down. I had to reevaluate myself, did I want a man who I couldn't make love me no matter how hard I tried or did I love myself enough to know I deserved more then a one-sided-marriage."

"Wolfie, there isn't a soul in this world or any other world for that matter who doesn't make mistakes. But if the person you're in love with doesn't love you back and their feelings do not change regardless of what you do, do mama a favor and give up. Because between you and me the only way history could truly repeat itself is if you settle for less then what you deserve."

Tears fell from my eyes. "Mother…"

"Talk to your fiance Wolfie, and remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

…

I finally changed into my uniform and made sure Greta is dressed for the day then sit down to eat breakfast though mother, Greta, and I were the only ones at the table. I assume everyone else has eaten already.

"Greta sweetheart, slow down the foods not going any place, eat slower please."

"Yes papa."

Papa? …Oh that's right, I still haven't told Greta she can call me mama.

Placing my hand gently on her shoulder. "Baby girl?"

She looked up at me with big innocent eyes only I could see a hint of sadness in them. "Yes?"

"I just remembered I still haven't given you an answer yet. It's fine by me if you start calling me mama from now on."

Her eyes brighten. "Really?! Greta can?!"

I smiled softly. "Yes, of course you can."

Greta throw her little arms around me. "Thank you mama! I love you mama!"

"Your welcome and I love you more."

After mothers long cheer welcoming me to motherhood, I excuse myself from the table taking Greta with me to go play outside. I did need to work today but as crazy as this morning was I decided to skip all obligations and spend time with my daughter instead.

"Mama?"

I looked down at her as Greta picked up a new flower. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Why isn't daddy here playing with us?"

"Oh I'm sure by now he's busy with paperwork or something. But don't worry we'll see him eventually and maybe we can have a picnic for lunch with him if he's not to busy, how dose that sound?"

"Really, really, great!"

"Good. Now lets make us some flower crowns."

"Okay!"

…

When lunch rolled around and Yuuri still hasn't appeared I left Greta with Dacascos and informed Doria of my need for a pack lunch and went to look for him. Walking into Yuuri's office without knocking is a little rude but right now I didn't care. I grabbed his hand dragging him from the room.

"Wolf? What are you doing? I have work to do."

"What I am doing is, taking you with me to have a picnic lunch with our daughter who hasn't seen you all day. First, we are going to pick our lunch up from Doria then we our going outside to eat it. Got it!"

He chuckled. "Since it appears you're not asking there isn't really any point in protesting is there."

Smiling in victory at his playful tone. "That's right!"

Grabbing the food from Doria who tried not to blush after she saw our joined hands then we went back outside I took notice of Greta right away who rushed to Yuuri's side as soon as she saw him.

"Daddy!"

Picking her up Yuuri spun her around in his arms. "How's my little princess?"

"Really, really good and guess what mama said I can call him mama."

Yuuri kissed her head then sit her back down onto the ground. "That's wonderful sweetheart.'

"I know! I'm happy! Mama can we eat now, please? I'm hungry."

"Sure, just let me lay everything out first." Starting with the thin blanket Doria gave me I took out the food as Yuuri sit Greta along with himself onto the blanket. I took a seat next to him.

The food items consisted of three sandwiches, cheese and crackers, different types of cut up fruit, brownies, and drinks.

Picking up a sandwich I unwrapped it from its plastic and gave it to Greta. "Make sure you eat slowly I reminded her."

"Okay."

Smiling Yuuri grab a sandwich as well unwrapping it slowly. Blushing I averting my eyes. It's as if he can make anything look sexy. Shaking my head to clear it, I did the same with the last sandwich. Focusing on eating it and nothing else, besides making sure Greta properly chewed her food.

Once Greta finished eating and got up to play Yuuri and I sit in comfortable silences only it became uncomfortable once mother and I's previous conversation forced it's way back to the surface.

"Wolf?"

"Yes?"

Leaning in he kissed me. My Eyes widen in surprise. Yuuri's kissing me? he's kissing me!? His lips are warm, melting my heart. I closed my eyes, kissing him back. Wanting to savor this gift in case it never happens again.

Yuuri unfortunately pulled back less then a minute later. "Your not the most easiest person to deal with wolf, but the moment I considered living without you, is the moment I realized I couldn't live without you."

"Yuuri…"

"I know your scared, of what I'm not a hundred percent sure. But the moment you decide to let me in fully and trust me completely is the moment you'll believe without any doubt that I'm in love you. Because wolf, I'm in love with you.

"Yuuri… I love you." I couldn't believe what I am hearing. I always hoped this day would happen but I never thought it would happen quite like this. On the plus side at least now I was able to confess to him.

"That makes me happy, deep down I always thought you did. But loving me and trusting me are two different things, wolf. You might love me but you don't trust me."

"I do!"

Yuuri tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Not completely, you don't."

"I'm sorry. Its not you its-"

"Its fine wolf, I can wait." Yuuri smiled then stood up walking away from me towards where Greta is playing.

Crying, I knew I had buried pain inside me, making it hard to open myself up to others. But I never thought it could cost me the man I love. Clenching at my heart, It hurts, my breathing is becoming shallow making it harder to breath. I feel numb all over making it harder to stay afloat laying upon the blanket I lost track of time I could no longer hear Greta's laughter as darkness consumes my conscious mind completely.

"Finn? A familiar voice asked. I could hear clearly, but I couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Finn?" The same voice asked again. Who's speaking? And who's Finn?

"I love you." Huh?

"Finn, your my baby boy."

"Mama loves you, Finn."

Ahh!…..

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it, for now folks. Please let me know what you think by reviewing, and if you have any questions let me know! Thank you.

Have a good night or day!


	5. Chapter 5 My mind

**A/N:** Hello, everyone I'm back. Sorry for the late update. If you like this chapter please review. Thank you and enjoy! **End of A/N.**

 **Grammar mistakes:** Sorry for grammar mistakes or just bad editing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.

* * *

I awoke full of anxiety turning from left to right only calming down once I realizing where I am in my room. Taking deep breaths I found I was already dressed in my nightgown tucked away on my bed. But, wasn't I just outside having a picnic with Yuuri and Greta?

Nothing is making sense right now, could that have been another dream? What about what Yuuri said? Oh no I dreamed It didn't I? It wouldn't be the first time I dreamed of Yuuri confessing in some shape, or form.

The thing I'm most concerned about right now is though, who the hack is Finn? If I'm not mistaken I don't recall ever meeting a Finn. But I must have, right?

Hearing the door creak open I looked up to see Yuuri's smiling face. "Wolf your awake?"

"What happened?" I asked once he closed the door.

"You fell asleep." His simple wording made me uncomfortable.

"I did? When?"

Yuuri laughed. "Wolf, is there something bothering you?"

Shaking my head. "No… I just… Yuuri please answer the question."

Siting on the edge of our bed Yuuri scooted closer making it harder to breathe. "Alright, Um… lets see, you fell outside with Greta playing in the garden."

Garden? That's right, I made flower-crowns with Greta. So that part did happen. But wait what about… "Did we have a picnic?"

"Picnic? No, I found you in the garden asleep with flowers all over you and a flower-crown atop your head with Greta next to you who told me you fell asleep then I carried you here."

"So we didn't have lunch together?"

"No wolf, is everything alright?"

Feelings of sadness washed over me. "Yeah… just another weird dream." So I did dream it. I shouldn't feel so disappointed but that whole thing about trust, do I really not trust Yuuri completely? I know it was just a dream but… is this my subconscious way of saying that I don't trust him quite as much as I thought I did?

On another note. "Yuuri these dreams I've been having, do you by chance know anyone name Finn?"

"No, Why?"

"I heard that name being called out in a dream just now I was hoping you could shed some light."

"I'm sorry. But wolf, I know you didn't want to talk about it but can you please tell me anyways? I'd like to know about your dreams."

"I don- Oh my gosh Greta! Yuuri where's our daughter?!"

Patting my head he smiled. "Don't worry, she's fine. I had your mother take her."

I Breathed a much needed sigh of relief. "Thank you. I don't think I could handle it if anything was to happen to her."

"Me too, but speaking of our daughter I have something to talk to you about regarding her but for now please tell me all about these dreams you've been having."

"Yuuri…"

"Wolf, please. I need to know."

I took a deep breath even though it came out shaky I was grateful for it. I don't even know where to Begin or why it's so hard for me since I'm only talking about dreams here, not real life. Even so, for some reason I feel like I have dry mouth and my heart including my head are making it difficult to talk.

I swallowed over and over eventually finding my voice, I told him about the first dream and how real it felt. I then went on to tell him about the second dream and how both of them made me feel. The last one I cut short to the part of Finn. I left out the stuff directly involving Yuuri and myself. After I was done I felt emotionally drained like I had just come back from a tough mission or something.

Patting my back as if he could sense my pain Yuuri smiled softly but sadly. "Maybe its nothing… or maybe you should go get checked out by Gisela?"

I glared. "I'm not crazy Yuuri."

He held his hands out shaking them. "Of course not! I only meant as a precaution, I'm worried about you."

"I know I'm worried myself, but I'm sure its nothing. So can we please keep this between us, I don't want anyone else to know."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea wolf, you know, keeping secrets from people who care about you."

"Yes but, why make a big deal out of nothing. I'm sure its nothing." I stressed.

"Alright, I won't say anything, for now. But if you keep having these strange dreams I'll-"

I smiled putting out my hand to stop him from continuing. "I understand Yuuri. Thank you for your concern."

His smiled softly. "There's nothing to thank."

Blushing I cleared my throat. "Anyways, what was it that you wanted to discuss on the matter of Greta?"

"Oh that's right! I wanted to ask you what you thought about regarding her education, she is five years old already after all."

"I know but, Even if she's human she still only a little girl more so, a princess. The best course of action for her and for us would be to studied here at the castle."

"Well, Demon king academy is five to eighteen for humans and sixteen and up for demons."

"I know you had a school built but I'm not comfortable with having our daughter attending with all those strangers. What if something happens?"

"I understand how you feel but it's important for her to learn the ways of the world. How about this, why don't we start her out with Gunter first and then when she is older maybe we can have her try out demon king academy."

"I'm still not sure about the academy, but yes we can try Gunter I don't have a problem with that."

"Alright, I'll inform him next time."

Nodding I turned towards the window. "I think its almost time for dinner. We should probably get a move on. The last thing either of us needs is for my brothers to get suspicious and come looking for us."

Agreeing Yuuri moved to straighten his clothes while I changed mine.

….

"Good evening Wolfie, your majesty." Mother greeted once we both sit down for dinner.

"Good evening mother."

"Good evening lady Celi."

"Your majesty, you've made my night seeing your face. I was afraid I might not be granted the gift of seeing you for dinner tonight."

Yuuri rubbed his head sheepishly. Ha-ha. "Thank you Gunter."

I looked around briefly. "Mother where is my daughter?"

"Oh the poor thing went to sleep already. She was all tuckered out before we got done."

I felt a jolt of nervous energy rush through me. "Done? With what?"

"With trying on dresses of course. Wolfie, don't you think its about time you started buying little Greta more fancier clothing."

Blinking nervously my heart start to race. "You had her try on your clothes?"

"Yes and she looked beautiful."

"Seriously mother, she's only a little girl Y-your clothes are a bit… mature."

"Oh please, Greta is becoming a young woman, you boys need to let go. A young woman should have pretty clothes and accessories."

"Don't you think Greta is a little young lady Celi." Yuuri asked looking uncomfortable.

"For what? Pretty clothes? No, of course not your majesty. Girls are never too young."

"No I meant… Ah…"

"What I think his majesty is trying to say mother is, Greta is only five years old. Wolfram and his majesty buy her clothes appropriate for her age." Conrart swooped in saving Yuuri who seemed as if he was on the verge of a heart-attack.

"Right, right. We buy her age appropriate clothing for a five your old. And it's Yuuri, Conrad."

Conrart smiled. Since Yuuri doesn't correct him as much as he used too with calling him Yuuri instead of his majesty, I'm sure these little moments when it dose happen are precious to him.

"Besides mother, she already has plenty of clothing as it is. I'll take her shopping next year when she out grows most of them." I said.

Mother's eyes widen. "Next year!? That's way to long! A girl needs clothes in season what about the latest fashions?"

"Well… she's only five."

"Age is just a number your majesty."

I cleared my throat. "Um… Yuuri didn't you have something to discuss with Gunter?"

Gunter sit up straighter if possible. "Me? you had something to discuss with me, your majesty?"

"A-ah that's right, before I forget. Wolf and I were talking about Greta's education and we were wondering if you would be her teacher."

Gunter clapped his hands beaming. "Oh your majesty, I'm honor, you thought of me. I would be delighted to teacher the little princess."

Yuuri smiled. "Thank you Gunter."

"But your majesty, why not place her in demon king academy?" Mother asked.

Yuuri glanced at me briefly then looked away. "Because we're just not ready for that yet."

"Oh I see, that reminds me. What was so urgent that I needed to look after Greta at a moment's notice today?"

Sweat formed on Yuuri's face. "A-ah… well…"

Noticing glares from both brothers including Gunter that were not all directed at Yuuri sent a shiver of awareness down my spine. "We had something to talk about is all, mother nothing else."

Mother pouted. "Oh, how boring. You should have at least went on a date."

I blushed. "Well we didn't."

"Your majesty why oh why when you already have me, do you feel the need to talk to the brat." Gunter cried hysterically.

Clenching my fist I glared at him. "Hey! What do you mean he already has you?! He's my fiance!"

Laughing idiotically Yuuri caught my attention. "Moving on, lady Celi when are you leaving?"

"Oh, Fanfan should be done with his work soon, so… at he end of the month maybe."

Shaking my head I pouted. "Yuuri you shouldn't ask her that."

Confusion showed on mother's face. "Why Wolfie?" Suddenly her expression changed and she beamed clapping her hands excitedly. "Do you want to come with mama?"

"No thank you."

"Oh come on Wolfie, don't you think it would be fun out there in the open sea with your mama and all those gorgeous man just waiting for us."

"No, I get seasick remember? And besides, I'm already engaged, I don't need anybody waiting for me that isn't Yuuri, mother."

"But-"

Coughing quite loudly, I might add. Conrart covered his mouth with his napkin. "Mother, his majesty and wolfram are engaged you can't blame him for not wanting to go."

Big brother frowned. "Exactly mother, frolicking with strange man I will not have my younger brother engaging in such acts. I would rather you didn't as well."

"Gwen, you shouldn't frown like that, it will only result in more wrinkles. Mama can take care of herself, you don't need to worry one bit."

"But lady Celi don't you already have Fanbarl?"

Mother giggled behind one hand. "Oh don't be so formal Gunter, just call him Fanfan. But yes, he is my gentleman caller but honestly you can never have too many of those."

Big brother blushed gaining another wrinkle. "I don't even want to know what that means mother."

I agree. Only, just as suddenly I felt exhausted as if I don't leave now I'll fell asleep at the table. "If you'll all excuse me, I think I'll head to bed now."

"But Wolfie, you barely toughed your food. Are you feeling alright?"

I tried to smile assuredly. "I'm fine mother."

Conrart frowned similar to big brothers. "I have notice you seem a bit off lately, wolfram. Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes, of course."

Yuuri stood up. "Wolf don't you think you should-"

My eyes widen. "No! Goodnight everyone."

Speed walking from the dinning room to our room took less time then I thought. Taking one of my nightgowns and toiletries to the royal bath I dropped down into the warm water after scrubbing my body clean. Honestly that reminds me, if Yuuri's confession wasn't real then I still don't know why he's been acting so weird lately.

I threw a fist high up in the air. "If Yuuri's cheating on me I'll kill him!"

Hearing chuckling behind me I turned around only to see Yuuri standing there in nothing but a towel on crossing his arms over his chest smirking. "Who are you going to kill?"

licking my lips."Yuuri what are you doing here?"

He sank down into the water next to me. "Taking a bath, like you."

Closing my eyes briefly I felt like an idiot for even asking. "Right." I whispered.

"Wolf, are you okay?"

"Why dose everyone keep asking me that, of course I am."

"Everyone just wants to make sure your alright. Are you sure you don't want to tell them about these dreams you've been having?"

"Can you just forget I ever told you? I honestly just want to forget myself." Even though it really is starting to mess with my head.

He looked concern. "Wolf…"

"Yuuri please."

"Fine. For now at least."

"Thank you. I smiled. Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Why is it Eli and Jonathan not follow you to the baths?"

"Simple, because even I need my privacy with certain things. They don't follow me to the bathroom either."

"But Yuuri its not safe. What if something happens?"

He smirked. "I'll be fine. Like you, I can be stubborn too."

Crossing my arms over my wet chest I stuck out my tongue. Childish, maybe. But right then I didn't care.

….

"Your majesty it's time to wake up! Your humble servant request to see your beautiful face! Your majesty!"

The consent pounding and Gunter's loud voice woke me up. I turned over onto my side using my pillow as a noise blocker. "Yuuri it's for you. Go open the door."

"Sorry wolf." With one eye open I stared at him Yuuri looked tired but he slipped out of bed anyways.

I Heard the door squeak open. "Good morning Gunter."

"Oh your majesty good morning. It's such a fine morning now that your awake."

"Thank you Gunter, do you remember what we discussed last night at dinner?"

"Of course your majesty, I have already come up with a few lesson-plans for the little princess, whenever she's ready I'll be good to go to teach her. I consider it a great honor to have the opportunity to teach your daughter your majesty."

"Right… thank you again. Um… if you'll please leave now I need to get changed."

"Right of course, I'll be going please excuse me your majesty."

At the sound of the door closing I sit up put my feet onto the floor and walk over to stand next to Yuuri's side to change along with him right in front of each other. A normal occurrence but lately Yuuri's eyes have been staring intensely making a once simple action nerve-racking.

Heading to the dining room after picking up Greta on the way with one of her small hands in each one of ours we walked hand in hand as she happily talked of another story Anissina wrote. As soon as we walked into the dining room though, mother, Gunter, Conrart, big brother turned their heads in our direction suddenly making it awkward.

Sitting with Yuuri on one side and Greta on the other I ignored the looks I received and accepted the food the three chamber maids brought over.

"Wolfie you are looking well this morning."

"Thank you mother, by the way I forgot to thank you for taking care of Greta yesterday at last nights dinner. I appreciate it, thank you."

Mother smiled. "Oh your quite welcome. I enjoy spending time with my only granddaughter."

"Did you have fun with your grandmother Greta?" I asked her.

She beamed up at me. "Uh-huh, grandmother Celi let me try on all her pretty dresses."

Sweat drops formed on everyone's face minus mother and Greta's. "A-ah Your majesty will Greta be starting her lesson after breakfast?" Gunter asked.

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, that will be fine."

"Greta looked between Yuuri and I curiously. "Gunter is going to be my teacher?"

"Yes sweetheart, dose that sound like fun?"

"Yes daddy since Gunter taught you, I'm sure it will be fun!"

Yuuri rubbed his head sheepishly as sweat rolled down his face. Ha-ha. "Right."

Gunter fisted his napkin with tears rolling down his face. "Princess Greta, I'm so delighted you think so, I will do my absolute best to teach you exactly the same way I taught your father."

"U-um Your majesty, I thought after breakfast we could go run it's already been three days since the last time?" Conrart asked clearly changing the subject.

Yuuri smiled. "Sure. I have a lot of work today but I think I can squeeze in a run beforehand.

"Your excellency, a letter has come for you." Dacascos said coming out of nowhere placing the letter in my hand interrupting any further discussion.

"Thank you Dacascos."

"Your welcome your excellency!" He bowed respectfully then left.

I felt eyes on me as I read. Dear wolfram, it has been a while since I last seen you. I would like for you to come visit me once receiving this letter. There are things I like to discuss with you. Sincerely, Waltrana von Bielefelt.

"It's from my uncle in Bielefelt, he says he wants to see me."

"What for?" Yuuri asked.

I folded the letter placing it on the table. "I'm not entirely sure. But I'll leave right after breakfast."

Yuuri touched my arm. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't."

"I don't want you to go alone."

"I won't my man will go with me."

Yuuri shook his head. "It's not the same I'm going."

"Yuuri I'll be fine."

"His majesty's right wolfram, I think we should all go."

"Conrart?" But why?

"Good idea." Big brother agreed. "I'll be going as well. Mother you stay behind and watch the castle, Gunter you as well, stay here and help out."

Mother smiled. "Alright, You boys have fun!"

"But your majesty we hardly spend anytime together as it is. Why can't you stay here with me?!"

Ignoring Gunter's plea I stood up holding myself back from slamming my hands flat on the table not wanting to scare Greta. "Wait, don't I get a say in this."

"No!" The three of them yelled simultaneously.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "I don't see what the big deal is, I've gone there plenty of times by myself before."

"If you'll excuse me I have things to organize before we go." Big brother stood up.

Conrart stood up right after him. "I do as well if you'll excuse me."

"Are you guys even listening to me!?" I asked as my eyes followed them out the dinning room. "I guess not." I sit back down sighing in defeat.

"Wolfie, sweetie, do try to relaxes. the more the mere is what I say, now you won't risk the chance of being lonely."

"Mother..."

Yuuri took a hold of my hand from under the table and squeezed lightly. "Right I'll be with you."

Packing for a mission is something I'm used too and have done many times before, but this isn't a mission but a trip to Bielefelt. I haven't been back for a while. I do try, going as mush as possible but sometimes it feels like there's never enough time.

My homeland isn't really my homeland since I wasn't born in Bielefelt, but at blood pledge castle instead. Still, I think of Bielefelt as my homeland considering it is the homeland of my father and his father before him. Not to mention, one day I will rule over Bielefelt if uncle doesn't have any children.

Ruling over Bielefelt was my rightful place when father died since he was the first born son. Only, I thought it would be best if uncle took over instead considering back then I wasn't ready for it. Honestly, I'm not even sure how I feel about it now. But, I know I made the right decision at the time.

Uncle is the only one who lives at the main castle. Other living members of the family don't live there with him for the sole reason uncle and I are the only nobles still alive in the Bielefelt family.

The thing is even if you have a noble last name doesn't mean your born from noble blood. There are commoners in every noble family. The only time they are able to enter the main castle is once a year during the annual meeting. Personally, I have not had the opportunity of going to an annual meeting. So In the end I haven't had the pleasure of meeting anyone outside of father or uncle.

After double checking to make sure I had everything I would need packed away, I sit it aside next to Yuuri's things. He looked up at me and smiled before continuing to read his book, I have no idea how he finished packing before me. I told him I'll be right back before leaving the room, only to enter another room, Greta's.

Right away, I noticed a lump under the covers shielding itself from view. "Sweetheart?"

No response. "Are you upset pa-mama and daddy are leaving without you again?"

No response. I Sit down on the side of her bed careful not to hurt her. "Sweetheart mama's sorry. I'm also sorry we didn't get to do a picnic because I fell asleep. But, when I get back I'll make it up to you somehow. Okay? We can even do whatever you want."

"Really?" A tiny whisper came from under those covers but I still managed to hear it.

"Yes, whatever you want."

The covers slowly started to move aside leaving only Greta for my eyes to see. "There you are, there's my precious little girl. Can I get a hug before I go?"

Sitting up she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm going to miss you and daddy." She cried.

"I know, we're going to miss you as well."

"Daddy!" She unwrapped herself from around me and threw herself at Yuuri who had only moments ago walked in the room. Standing up, I walked over to stand next to him as he held Greta.

"Yuuri we should get our things and get going."

"Alright, Greta you be a good girl and help watch the castle with your grandmother while were gone. okay?"

"Okay daddy. I love you!"

"And listen to Gunter while we are away. Alright?"

"Okay mama."

No matter how boring it gets.

Yuuri!

He rubbed his head nervously. Sorry.

Sighing, I kissed and hugged her goodbye. "I love you be good."

"I love you too mama."

….

Riding next to Yuuri with big brother and Conrart in front is a battle I lost. Nether of them would take no for an answer when I tried a last ditch effort to make them stay behind at the castle. Not to mention Conrart brought along Yozak. Then of course Eli and Jonathan and a few other guards including some of my own tagged along.

I traveled on the same pathway many times before and not every time was to go to Bielefelt. the road to my homeland is usually smooth unfortunately it can be rocky or even muddy at times mostly depending on the weather other times magic.

The trip is quiet, it seems like everyone has something on their minds. Honestly if it was up to me I would rather bask in the silence and think of nothing for the time being but there's no shutting off this mind of mine and sometimes that's a good thing others like now a burden.

It roughly takes ten hours to arrive at Bielefelt from blood pledge castle. So far, we are on hour two and no one has said a word since the trip started. I should be relived only I'm not their silence freaks me out since it feels like their waiting for me to speak first. If I'm right, I don't know what their waiting for me to say. I rather ignore it but I can't.

"What?" As soon as that word left my mouth all eyes locked in my direction before turning away moments later.

"Wolfram, Gwendal and I feel concern that your keeping something from us. You too your majesty, and we like for the both of you to tell us what it is for your safety." Conrart said facing forward.

"T-there's nothing."

"Really?" Big brother asked his tone full of disbelief.

"Wolf, maybe you should just tell them."

"Yuuri!"

Conrart glanced at me. "Tell us what?"

"Wolfram, if your hiding something from us you better tell us now!" Big brother barked.

"Exactly kiddo, you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of your brothers."

Taken aback. "What did you call me?"

Yozak laughed. "Touchy."

"Look, everything's fine. Is this the real reason you all wanted to come along, so you could interrogate me? Well I'll tell you right now, your wasting your time both of you are, because there's nothing wrong."

Conrart sighed. "Well if there's nothing wrong, why are you acting like there is?"

"How am I?"

"Maybe you haven't notice but we have, lately emotions will flash through your eyes randomly that concerns us." Conrart explained.

Trapped is how I felt. I should have known my brothers would see right through me. Even the smallest sign something is wrong they jump at it. I thought I hid it well, but I guess I hadn't. This isn't a conversation I wish to have, I didn't even want Yuuri to know but I told him anyways. Now I'm thinking maybe that wasn't a good idea.

I should have ignore the way those dreams made me feel, and went on with my life like I did when I had insomnia instead of letting it get to me like it has.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath before reopening them. "Can we just focus on the trip please."

"And your majesty if you know anything you need to inform us right now. Your the king we can't have you keeping secrets from us, especially if it concerns your well being or wolfram's." Big brother pointed out ignoring me.

"Gwen's right, your majesty. We only want to protect you both."

"I'm sorry, but its not up to me, its up to wolf if he wants to tell you." Those are the words I am grateful for.

"Does that mean your not going to tell us what you know?" Big brother asked.

"Right."

"Your majesty! The both of them shouted simultaneously.

Signing, I feel like I'm being backed into a corner here and I want nothing more but to run away and hide. But I know I can't. "Fine, if you must know, I've been having strange dreams."

"Dreams?" Conrart tilted his head a bit seeming confused.

"What do you mean wolfram? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yeah kiddo, even you can come up with a better lie then that."

Glaring at Yozak the best I could on a hoarse, I turned my eyes away from him to locked with Yuuri's a moment later. He nodded encouragingly at me before looking away to focus on the road. "Okay, alright, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I've had three strange dreams so far. They feel so real. I not even sure what to make of them."

"That's whats been bothering you?" Big brother asked.

"Yeah… you see its not a big deal."

Conrart shook his head. "Wolfram, it is a big deal if its bothering you."

"Exactly, you shouldn't down play it even if it is just dreams." Yuuri added.

"Tell us kiddo, what occurred in these dreams of yours that has you so shaken up?"

Whats up with Yozak calling me kiddo all of a sudden? Ignoring it for now, I ended up telling them everything I already told Yuuri.

Big brother sighed. "Why didn't you tell us this before wolfram?"

"Because it's just dreams, I figured it wasn't anything I should let myself worry about."

"But you are worrying about it. Aren't you? You said it yourself the dreams felt real."

"Honestly Conrart, I wish I wasn't letting it play with my mind but I think maybe it has more to do with the fact that I used to have insomnia."

"What?!"

Oh no what did I just say.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I'm going to end it there. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen.

Have a good day or night! **End of A/N.**


	6. Chapter 6 love!

**A/n:** I'm sorry for another late chapter, I write each chapter out and I'm a bit tired afterwords since I'm making each chapter up on the spot. I want to thank those who have reviewed seeing each one makes me happy. Please enjoy this chapter!

 **Grammar mistakes:** I'm super sorry for any grammar mistakes and bad editing!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

We arrived at Bielefelt after a long agonizing ride of being scolded for not telling anyone that I had insomnia. If you don't count Yuuri who got scolded when my brothers discovered he knew and didn't say anything.

I knew they'd flip out, I could see the concern flowing off them in waves hidden behind all that anger. I hate this, I never wanted the truth to come out. It was supposed to be a secret, only now there's no going back it's just a matter of time before the rest of the world finds out.

After handing off our horses to a few guards working the stables we entered the castle doors. Walking down the booming hallways with people bowing as soon as they took notice of us. I wonder why it's so chaotic? Maids are running around, guards are constantly being order to do this and that. it's as if something big is about to take place.

The ones with me at the moment are Yuuri, big brother, Conrart and Yozak. Everyone else already went through to theirs rooms as per-requested by big brother. Why, I wouldn't have a clue. We settled in the largest sitting area in the castle waiting for uncle to appear.

When he finally did he wrapped his arms around my torso in a tight squeeze, at least his hold wasn't as suffocating as mothers sucking the very air from my very lungs. "Wolfram!" He shouted as if he hasn't seen me in years.

I took a deep whiff of his familiar scent calming my senses as I wrapped my own arms as far around him as possible, breathing deeply. "Uncle, It's been a while."

"Yes, how are things?"

"Everything's fine." I lied. "And here?"

He smiled, breaking away from our hold leaving an empty feeling in my chest. "Good, as usually." His head indicated to the others in the room. "I see that you brought along a few people."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. The more the mere I say."

Taken aback. When dose he say that? Mother must have gotten to him…

Yuuri stepped forward unreadable. "Lord von Bielefelt your looking well."

Uncle bowed slightly. "As are you, your majesty." He still isn't Yuuri's biggest fan but at least he's trying, reckon they don't see each other very often.

After a few other greetings uncle gestured to the many sofas and chairs for us to take a seat. Once we were all seated, I turned to uncle who sit in front of me not wanting to waste anymore time. "You said you had something to discuss with me?"

Maybe asking wasn't the right thing to do as soon as I did uncles expression turned sour. "Wolfram, I hate to be the barrier of bad news but, Elizabeth Miller came to see me griping on and on about her latest visit to blood pledge castle."

My eyes widened. "Uncle, don't tell me you feel bad for the girl."

"Absolutely not! The woman is a nuisance. And quite frankly I needed to see for myself that nothing has happen to you because..."

"Because?"I leaned closer almost invading his personal space, I'm probably the only one who can get away with it too.

"She threatened your life." The words entered my head like being told about the weather instead of something as dramatic as my life being threaten. Not because of how uncle said the words but because of how insane it is.

I stared at my feet not wanting to see the rooms reaction. "What?!" I heard big brother bark.

"She threatened wolfram's life?"

"I'm afraid so, your majesty."

"But why would she?… What could she possible gain?"

Conrart's question intrigued my curiosity; looking up my nerves calmed a bit seeing as know one was staring. Elizabeth seems to have upped her game. Personally, I'm not surprised. I already knew she is crazy. "I can answer that, because I'm my father's son."

"Wolf…"

"It's fine Yuuri."

Yozak stood up seemingly aggravated. "Okay, so what? That still doesn't explain why she would threaten you. Wasn't she supposed to be in love with your father?"

"What exactly did she say?" Conrart questioned. His eyes looking at nothing in particular. To be honest, when he gets like this I have know way of knowing what's going through his mind.

"That… if wolfram doesn't want to bask in his own blood his majesty better reconsider her reemployment. After those words were uttered she ran before I could stop her, I'm sorry wolfram."

"It's not your fault uncle."

Yozak sit back down looking distressed. "She threaten the life of the kings fiance and a well known noble, that's called for treason isn't it?"

"I would think so. Anyways, I thought it would be beneficial if I informed you of this matter immediately rather then later."

I nodded. "I appreciate it uncle, thank you."

"I would like to have a private word, lord von Bielefelt, if you please." Big brother asked. Honestly, why dose he feel the need to speak in private? Whatever it is, he should say it in front of me.

"Of course, I understand. Lets go to my office." And of course uncle would agree. Sarcastically I rolled my eyes.

"Yozak, you stay here and protect wolfram and his majesty. Conrart, you come with lord von Bielefelt and I."

Conrart stood up and silently followed the other two out of the room. I let out a sigh the moment they were gone. It's not like I need protection.

"Well kiddos, by my calculations things just got worse. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Yozak… I think." Seeing him smirk I wasn't sure If I should have thanked him or smacked him on up-side-the-head.

Yuuri took my hand despite Yozak being in the room. "Wolfram, it's going to be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Leave it to Yuuri to ease one's mind and make a mans heart beating faster. I squeezed his hand slightly in thanks.

The three of us were informed ten minutes later that dinner is served. Walking hand in hand to the dining room with Yozak trailing behind only for him to departure right after stating that he had some things to take care of. To be honest, I was curious but I let it go.

Entering, I saw uncle, big brother and Conrart already seated talking quietly among themselves. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew the chances of them talking about me are one in a million. "Good evening." Yuuri and I both greeted once we were close enough.

The three of them looked up immediately stopping all conversation. "Good evening to the pair of you as well." Uncle greeted once I had sit down. Yuuri sit next to me on my right side and uncle on my left, at the head of the table. Conrart in front of me and big brother next to him on his left.

The maids brought our food over and I picked up my utensils ignoring the worry glances I received. I haven't had much of an appetite lately probably from all the stress I've been having but I still tried to take a small bite.

"Wolfram, there seems to be something I forgot to inform you of earlier. As I'm sure you have notice by now, everything is a bit hectic around here at the moment. You see, the annual meeting is in two days time. The date usually changes depending on my schedule, I sorry this is so last minute for you but since your already here I was wondering if you would attend this year since you haven't so far?"

The annual meeting? In two days?! I thought for sure that particular meeting was long over for this year. "When will the family start to arrive?"

"Some will arrive Tomorrow, because they live further out. But majority, the day of. Who live close by on the outskirts of town."

"I don't know uncle, maybe, if we're still here. Otherwise probably not, I don't exactly feel up to it, I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. You don't have to if you don't want too, it seems you do have a lot on your plate right now. You brothers told me about your insomnia and the dreams you've been having. I completely understand why you wouldn't want to attend."

"They what!? I can't believe they would do sure a thing and they wonder why I never tell them anything."

"Don't be upset at your brothers they are only concerned, as am I. I wish you would have told me. After your father died you are the only family I have left. Not to mention these dreams you've been having, I've thought about it and I'm sorry but I don't know anyone with the name Finn."

I guess I be so surprised I knew them knowing it was only a matter of time before everyone else did as well but gosh they move fast. "Don't stress yourself out uncle, honestly, it appears neither dose anyone else."

"Maybe, but I still feel I should have known. I'm sorry wolfram."

"Don't be, It's my fault." The last thing I wanted was for anyone to feel burden because of me.

"Wolfram, we all agree that whats best for you is too be with someone at all times, like Yozak, for one example. At least until we figure out if Elizabeth really meant her threat or not." Conrart said with another unreadable expression his eyes did show a hint of concern though but I think he meant for it to be seen.

"I appreciate your concern but I don't want someone trailing me at all times."

"We understand that, but it's important for us to know your safe, besides, you were once a prince remember, who had guards following you around everywhere you went."

"Yeah, maybe Conrart. But I'm no longer a prince, and mother is no longer the maoh, Yuuri is."

"One more reason to have round the clock protection, not only are you a noble but the kings fiance, your safely is very important. We only want to make sure nothing bad happens to you or anyone else for that matter." Big brother showed his anger not bothering to hide how unconformable he is but like Conrart I saw his concern.

"Your brothers are right wolf, you should listen to them they only want what's best for you after all."

"Yes, we all do." Uncle agreed.

Sighing, as the feeling of defeat washed over me like a tide out at sea. "Alright, do what you must."

Happy sighs of relief went around the table while I on the other hand moved my food around my plate staring at it unfocused. When will this all end? When will my appetite come back?

…

Ending up in the treasure room in the middle of the night, as if this place called me to it after waking up from another strange dream. I slept in the same bed as Yuuri and was careful not to wake him when I left.

I lit the room using magic, otherwise darkness is all I would see. I'm not even sure why I'm here, I can't even recall the last time I've been in this room. Looking around it's quite clear to me that neither has anybody else from the looks of it and the many, many cobwebs hanging not to mention all the dust that has collected.

I walked around aimlessly picking up item after item such as jewels that have been in the family for years then siting them back down.

This place, this whole castle holds history all the items here are old except for a few. Generations, after generations of Bielefelt's have lived here. All these priceless items mean something, to us. I wonder if the next generation will be down here, like I am, thinking the same.

Hearing the door crack open I jumped around as if I was on fire seeing it is only Yuuri I breathed a sigh of relief. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but when I woke up to use the bathroom I realized you weren't there, and I got worried. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I… ah… had another strange dream." I answered averting my eyes. Why is that this keeps happening?

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you decided to come here."

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I don't know why either. Except, for it felt right. As if this place was calling out for me. Crazy I know."

"Wolf, maybe I should go wake your brothers."

"No, don't."

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite understand then sighed. "Alright, fine. Lets go back to bed then."

Ignoring my feelings I shook my head. "Yuuri, I can't right now. I'm sorry, but I feel I need to be here right now. I don't know why but… I do. You must think I'm losing it."

"No, of course I don't." He insisted. But, is there a particular reason you think you need to be here? I mean besides what you said before, do you think the reason is because there something in here you need to find?"

Find? That thought never even occurred to me. "You think?"

"Well, it is a treasure room, isn't it?"

"Yeah… maybe your right." I walked over a little bit from where I stood to pick up another item; shaking my head I put it back down. "But what?"

He moved to patted my shoulder. "Who knows, I think the only one who can figure that out, is you."

Sighing I knew he was right, but even so I wouldn't even know where to start this place has so much stuff, I could be down here for ages.

Another question passed through my mind. "What if I start looking and there isn't anything to find?"

"First of all, It isn't I, it's we. Second if that happens, so what? It's worth the try."

Astonished, did I hear right? "You'll seriously stay down here with me, looking for something that might not even exist?"

"Yes, did you really think I'd leave you here?"

"Yuuri…."

He smiled moving to pick up a beautiful necklace, I shook my head no. I knew if there really is something I need to find in here, that certainly wasn't it.

Sighing in defeat, I've been doing that a lot lately. I moved around him to take a look myself. Only, after a while with Yuuri constantly showing me item after item seeing if it would triggered anything and so far nothing did feelings of sadness wash over my heart.

Stumbling a bit after almost tipping over a three hundred year old vase my back hit something solid. I was about to turn around to see what I ran into when two strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso preventing any further movement. "Yuuri?"

"Everything is going to be fine wolf, try not to stress yourself to much." He kissed my neck holding on a bit tighter.

Mmm… "Yuuri, what are you doing?"

He spun me around so fast I wasn't given the chance to protest as his lips met mine in a kiss; my eyes widened in surprised. The ability to think straight disappeared as if my mind went totally blank and all I could do was feel how good it felt to be in his arms. If this is another dream I don't want to wake up this time.

He lifted my body until my legs were wrapped around his torso and my arms around his neck continuing to kissing me. I kissed him back nervously this is my first kiss after all. I assume it's Yuuri as well but who knows by how good it feels I can barely breathe.

I felt my lower region hardening embarrassment grew knowing there's a good chance he could feel it too. My heart is racing, I know I would have to pull away soon for lack of oxygen. Even so, I want to hold on as long as possible.

His hands moved to lay from my thighs to my butt embarrassing me further, but the feeling of his hands on my behind and the slight squeeze he gave each cheek had my heart beating faster, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear every thump but I would be mortified.

Pulling from the kiss I gasps in deep breaths before he went for my lips once more, smacking my behind and rubbing each cheek after each assault. Sitting me on my feet I cried from lack of contacted.

After being shush he lifted my nightgown off, I was left with nothing but my underwear. It all happen so fast I didn't have time to think or feel embarrassed as he kissed my lips again reaching to pull down my underwear in the process until they was completely off laying on the floor.

My mind in a haze I let him, I've never been touch like this before, and the feeling is amazing. I want more to be honest, more of this feeling from his warm hands and lips. Smacking my behind once more I jolt from the slight sting but most of all of how good it felt. I never imagined this kind of torture could feel so good, he laid me gently on the floor with him on top, kissing down my neck in a way I didn't know he could be capable of.

"Yuuri… stop." I gasped. I didn't want him to but I needed him too. Even so, it took all my will power to use those words.

"Why?"

"B-because we're not married."

He leaned up to kiss my mouth, or should I say ravish my mouth only to pull away less then a minute later to breathe without getting up. I panted for breath looking into his seductive eyes. "Yuuri… why?" I manged asking over the confusion and my shortness of breath.

"Because I love you."

Nearly brought to tears, I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Yuuri loves me? He loves me? He's in love with me?!

"I don't understand I thought you only liked girls?" Those words felt like knives coming out of my mouth but I had to ask.

He sighed standing up and bring me with him. "I was fifteen when we first met, I knew nothing of this world, so when I slapped you back then I didn't know what it meant. When I found out, I wasn't accepting. Where I come from same-sex-relationships aren't usually approved of. But that's no excuse for the way I've treated you over the years. I'm sorry.

I've always thought of you as beautiful, not just now. Only I've only realized that my feelings for you weren't that as a friend last year. I was confused and scared, I ran away from myself for the longest. But no more, I can't deny how I feel about you anymore, I love you wolfram."

Yuuri wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you how I feel, or to show you the affection you deserve. But I don't want to wait anymore, I'm sorry this is all coming out when you already have so much going on but seeing you tonight I couldn't hold back."

Yuuri slapped my left cheek hard without warning I would have fallen over for sure if it wasn't for him wrapping his arms around me. "Wolf, for real this time. Will you marry me?"

Crying, I felt the burning sting. "I've always hoped this day would come, I even dreamed of it, but my heart was secretly afraid you'd never feel the same. I love you Yuuri, you have no idea how much!"

He dropped to one knee. "I think I do. On earth this is how we get engaged I don't have a ring on me but… I'll ask again, wolfram von Bielefelt will you marry me?"

Speechless and overjoyed I wanted to jump around like a fool. "Yes, I'll marry you, of course I will!"

Yuuri stood up kissing and lifting me off the ground spinning us around happily. All I could think is, I never want this moment to end. That's when I spotted something in the corner of my eye.

It is a portrait of my ancestor Rufus von Bielefelt and a woman's dress next to it. Clearly, the dress is very old and delicate. Looking between both items something in my mind finally clicked as if I knew the truth all along but couldn't process the shock of it all. "Yuuri?" I breathed.

"Yes, wolf?"

"The woman, the one I told you about… This whole time… is Rufus von Bielefelt."

"What are you saying?"

"Rufus… was a woman."

…

"Shouldn't we tell your brothers about last night?"

"You mean the part about us or Rufus?"

"Rufus of course, if you tell them the part about us, they'll kill me for sure."

"We're engaged Yuuri. Why should they care?"

"Yes but wolf, the way we are engaged now, isn't the same as the way we were then."

"How so?"

"Trust me it is."

I sighed. "Yuuri, you have no idea how happy I am knowing last night wasn't a dream. I don't want to spend even a second pretending that it was."

"I know… alright, I'll tell them. But only if you tell them about Rufus. Deal?"

"Deal." I agreed. But the truth is, my heart is racing. Entering the dining room for breakfast has never felt so nerve-racking or maybe it has and those memories are lost somewhere in my subconscious.

Pleasantries started once Yuuri and I sit down in the same seating arrangement as last nights. Yuuri nudged my arm as our food was brought over. Clearing my throat nervously I took a deep breath. Truth be told I didn't want to have this conversation so early in the morning or at all especially in front of uncle.

"I have some news… last night… ah… I'm not sure how to say this, But, last night I had another strange dream and ended up in the treasure room. I felt like that's where I needed to be and eventual Yuuri showed up looking for me. Short version is, I found something or two things to be exact that help put the pieces together in my mind, a little bit. The woman in my dreams, her name is… Rufus von Bielefelt."

"Eh?! Your joking?!"

No, I'm afraid not uncle.

Big brother sit the drink down he almost dropped from his hands his eyes wide. "But, how is that possible?"

I'm shocked as well. I could never figure it out, despite the fact that the woman looked familiar, because in my mind Rufus was a man. But now I know the truth, he was actually a woman."

"But, h-why, would h-she go to all that trouble of disguising herself as a man?"

"I don't have a clue Conrart, I know this is hard to believe and believe me I barely believe it myself, but I'm asking all of you to trust me on this because I know in my heart I'm right."

"But wolfram, for our family that would change everything. Even if it is true, we can't let this information leave this room."

"lord von Bielefelt is right wolfram, if this gets out it could ruin the family's reputation."

"Big brother, I'm not telling all of you this so I can go and tell everyone else. I never planned on do so, trust me."

"Well then we're all in agreement, that still doesn't explain why wolfram would be having these kinds of dreams. What exactly dose Rufus von Bielefelt's true identity have to do with my younger brother?"

"I like to know the answer to that question myself Gwen."

"Or maybe, I'm going crazy and the dreams don't mean anything and we're all just overreacting."

"Don't be silly wolf, there's no way that's true."

"I agree, the dreams you've been having wouldn't bother you as much or reveal information about your ancestor if they didn't hold truth." I looked around as everyone agreed with uncle.

"For now, I think it's best for us to go back to the castle and talk with his eminence. He lived when Rufus von Bielefelt was alive, maybe he can shed some light."

Yuuri nodded at Conrart. "Right, right, if anyone has a clue it would be him."

"Dose that mean you won't be staying for the meeting?"

"I…"

"Wait a second, I think it's best if wolfram stays behind for now at least."

"How is that best Gwendal? We're going to just leave him here by himself."

"With all do respect your majesty, he's my nephew I'll look after him and there are plenty of guards here who would give their lives to protect wolfram in a heartbeat. I don't think that qualifies as leaving him here by himself."

"Besides it will only be for a little while, unless you know of another reason why wolfram needs come with us?" Big brother's left eyebrow lifted his eyes glaring a bit.

"Well… no. But…"

"Then it's settled he'll stay here in Bielefelt."

Sarcastically, I appreciated no one thought to ask for my opinion. Then again, maybe I should take the time to be by myself, uncle will be busy so… "Alright, But I'm not up for a meeting."

"Like I told you before, that's fine It's just good to have you here nephew."

"Thank you uncle."

…

The sun shined brightly high in the sky at eleven o'clock in the afternoon, we stood outside saying our goodbyes even uncle to be polite.

Conrart walked over to stand next to big brother both staring like they wanted to see my soul. "Is there anything else we should know about before we leave?"

"Why?"

"To make sure we covered all our basis the last thing we need is more secrets wolfram."

"Wolfram and I are getting married." Yuuri blurted out startling even me.

"Excuse me?!"

"Your majesty with all do respect wolfram is going through a lot right now if your marrying him out of pity or sympathy-"

"I'm not! We love each other."

"Eh?!" Hearing the shock in my brothers voices broke my heart a tiny bit. Do they really find it so hard to believe Yuuri loves me?

Yozak clapped his hands cheering like a little girl gaining glares from both my brothers to shut up.

Focusing on them the next thing I knew I'm being pulled into uncles side his arms around mine. "Is this true wolfram?"

Not wanting to lie I nodded knowing uncle wasn't the only one waiting for my response.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes."

A defeated look crossed over his features as a big puff of air left his lungs before settling on a slight smile. "As long as your happy I won't stand in your way."

"Uncle…."

The guards cheered and congratulated while my brothers stood glaring for another minute or so before finally mounting their horses. I came over to Yuuri's side hugging him despite being in pubic and the rush of heat hitting my face.

Being in his arms without the fear of rejection was terrifying I feared any moment he would change his mind. Even so, I've never felt so alive. He kissed my neck briefly sending shock waves of pleasure all over through my body.

"I love you wolf."

"I-i love you too.

He kissed my neck once more before letting go and mounting his own horse I notice once my eyes were off of him how unhappy my brothers seemed they better not give Yuuri any grief on the way home. I made sure to tell Yuuri to send my love to Greta before they left.

Uncle and I went back inside going are separate ways with him preparing himself for when people start arriving and I entering the room that has been mine for years.

The thought of having another strange dream is daunting as I stare at the large bed; ignoring the bad feelings inside I laid down as exhausting took over. The last thing I remember is a male voice calling out to uncle before complete darkness.

Blank, a blank horizon surrounded everything except for me, leaving only my body untouched. I like the calmness of this place wherever I am. I felt nothing but peace. At least until the background suddenly changed to that room again in blood pledge castle.

All the peace I was feeling turned into pain as I looked on standing in the middle of the room with the same woman rocking her baby. Unlike before I knew who she is, I knew for the first time I am staring at Rufus von Bielefelt.

It's almost funny, looking at her now in this new light, I can't believe Rufus is female and has a baby. If I didn't believe it to be true I would have laughed hard at myself for even thinking it. Feeling a bit more daring then usual I walked right up to her, well as close as I would let my legs go.

Close enough to see her face and the baby's. So far, I haven't seen the baby's face, clearly. The little thing was a boy wrapped in a blue blanket. He could pass for a girl with the same shade of blonde hair as his mother and sharp blue eyes.

What freaked my pulse into racing was how his facial features are the same as mine. Taking a step back I shook my head to ridden myself of the image. If only doing so came easy and wouldn't keep popping back into my head like candy.

I opened my eyes without even realizing I had closed them and moved closer again. I wanted to run but I didn't I stood my ground watching like a starker wondering if by some chance they know I am there.

My heart beat thumped uncontrollable every time the baby took a breathe as if I could feel it myself. When Rufus stopped humming her beautiful melody, I froze wondering why when the name that has been haunting my subconscious slips passed her lips. "Finn."

Waking, in a cold sweat I panted for breath. Why would she said Finn? Is that the baby's name? Not wanting to sit around and think about this whole mess anymore. I gather my stuff and went down to the baths hoping the warm water would sooth my acing mind and body.

Once done, I changed into my uniform and took care of a few other hygiene necessaries before leaving the room altogether and walking the halls like a zombie.

I can't remember the last time I felt so out of it and younger then I actually am. I passed the dinning room and stopped once laughter filled the empty hallway snapping my mind around to my surroundings at least for the moment.

Not wanting to get involved I kept walking until my feet entered the kitchen surprising myself since I'm not even hungry. I took a plate of cookies staring at them longingly but nothing more. I couldn't bring myself to actually eat them. The notion scared me a bit since eating sweets is what I love to do.

Walking away from the cookies I made the mistake of exiting the connecting door to the dinning room without thinking, taking notice right away of at least ten people siting at the dining room table.

Observing, I found an even number of five woman on one side and five men on the other. To be honest the way they are seated looked kind of funny, if I wasn't feeling the way I that I am I might even have laugh at the sight.

Remembering that uncle had said a few guests would be arriving today I figured this must be them. For some reason I felt peaceful as if I wasn't staring at a room full of strangers but in the end that's exactly what they are despite us being related.

I wanted to get a closer look at their faces but I also didn't want to be seen, what I could make out from where I stood, most of them had different shads of blond hair some even the same. Others brown like my fathers.

"Hey, I can't wait for the others to arrive, then it will feel like a real reunion." A woman with light blond hair wearing a thin blue dress said in a cheery voice reminding me of mother's.

It's not a reunion, its a meeting that we're forced to endure every year. A man seated directly in front of the woman spoke. His voice deep with hair as blond as the sun or darker.

"Knock it off Asher at least we get to enter the castle." A brown hair muscular man seated next to the guy name Asher who rolled his eyes in turn, said.

"Exactly, besides it feels like a reunion, all of us together in the same place at the time like one big happy family." The same woman cheered clapping her hands.

Asher rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself from creaking a small smile. "Whatever."

Feeling lightheaded suddenly I moved forward despite wanting to leave the room the same way I came as not to be seen. Instead I walked forward with the intentions of leaving out the main door. Suddenly the room grew deadly silent and I felt eyes on the side of my head as I continued moving.

I have enough problems with the problems I already have, I shouldn't get involved the last thing I need is to add on to my life issues. But not one to listen to myself these days, apparently, I stopped dead in my tracks turned to face the table and smiled slightly. "My name is wolfram von Bielefelt."

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

Have a good night or day!


	7. Chapter 7 Murata and Shinou!

**A/N:** Hello, my loves. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I hope its enjoyed none the less.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

 **Grammar mistakes:** Grammar mistakes!

* * *

Meanwhile at blood pledge castle four men entered the kings office in a tired state. The mysterious double black known as his eminence stood waiting. He had gotten word hours ago of their need to speak to him but has only waited ten minutes.

"Your eminence, I'm glad your here. There's a lot to be discussed."

The sage looked into the eyes of lord von voltaire giving away nothing. "Such as?"

Not entirely sure where to start lord von voltaire took a seat rubbing his forehead hoping to subside his acing head as Conrart stepped up. "My younger brother he's been having these… strange dreams. They affect him, in a less then positive way. It's worrisome, we're hoping somehow you can help."

His eminence glasses reflected the moons light. "I see…"

The king looked at his best friend tiredly and he knew this particular conversation could wait until morning but like the other two known as wolfram's brothers, there is no way he would be able to sleep with each question running through his mind. "Murata, wolf has been stressing a lot lately I want to figure out a way to help ease his mind. Only I don't know how to help him, there's still so many unanswered questions."

The sage readjusted his glasses. "What exactly are you asking Shibuya?"

"Did you know Rufus von Bielefelt was female?"

Giving no sign of a reaction the sage smirked inside his mind. It appears the time has come my king. He always knew this day would happen. Even so, he wasn't a hundred percent sure the news today would be this. "Yes." He simply responded.

"You knew-" Gwendal started.

"And didn't say anything?!" Conrart finished both glaring daggers at the sage who stood unfazed.

The double black known as the current king of the demon kingdom on the other hand clenched his fists barely containing his anger that suddenly appeared like a flame. "Wolf has been wondering who that woman was for a while now and you knew!"

"What do you mean? Are you talking about his dreams?"

"Of course I am!" Yuuri barked.

"So… lord von Bielefelt has been seeing his ancestor when he closes his eyes to sleep. Interesting."

"Don't change the subject. If you would have told us sooner maybe things would have been easier on wolf."

"You can't say that for sure Shibuya. Besides, he knows now, you all do apparently. Isn't that what matters. We can't turn back the clock."

Yozak who has been standing off from the rest listening quietly walked over to his eminence in a shock state. He had no idea Rufus von Bielefelt was a woman, not to mention the one in the kids dreams. It was all so… strange. "His eminence has a point, we can't change things now all we can do is move forward. There's still the question of why."

The king took a deep breath. "Fine. Tell me Murata, what else haven't you told us; where my fiance is concern?"

"I could say the same about you Shibuya, fiance?" The sage smirked.

The king rolled his eyes. "Answer the question."

The sage sighed. "lord von Bielefelt dreams, tell me about them first."

Feeling as if the sage was purposely asking Yuuri shook off the weird vibes he was getting from his best friend and started from the beginning. Retelling wolf's dreams, and of course finding out Rufus real identity. Meanwhile Murata hid behind his glasses once more taking everything in. "lord von Bielefelt has every reason to be stressed." He said once Yuuri finished.

Gwendal who was still trying to ease his migraine felt a pinch of distress in his heart based from his eminence comment. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I was merely speaking out loud. I fear for Lord von Bielefelt's state of mind. I'm sure these dreams he's been having haven't been easy on him."

"Exactly, that's why we want to help him, please your eminence if you know anything that can help my younger brother tell us."

"lord Weller, there are some things people wish to bury and be forgotten, Rufus von Bielefelt lived four-thousand-years-ago she has her reason for pretending to be male. As I'm sure you all are aware of woman were not permitted to lead back then. Before Shinou was king It was seen as dishonorable not having a male heir to take over your land, even same-sex-marriages were frowned upon.

Rufus's parents could not produce a male so in the end to save face for their clan their only daughter was forced to dress as a man and take over for her father. Still her heart remanded female."

Yozak swiped his hand down his face in shock and disbelief. "Your saying Rufus pretended to be a man for her family's honor?"

"Precisely."

Yuuri held one hand on his heart and one out stretched in front of him looking unwell. "Okay, but I still don't understand what any of this has to do with wolf."

Conrart nodded. "I agree, my baby brother might share the same bloodline with Rufus von Bielefelt as they our family but her gender and her life has nothing to do with my brother."

"You mention Shibuya in lord von Bielefelt dreams Rufus was with baby."

"Yeah, so?"

The sage looked at his best friend feeling a slight ping of guilt. "Her baby's name was Finn."

"Finn?!" All chocked out excepted the sage who stood standing with a blank expression he could see the wheels turning inside their heads from where he stood.

"Yes, the name you mention before. I believe the voice calling out for Finn was Rufus."

"But Murata, none of what your saying makes any sense."

"Why isn't there any documentation on Finn?" Gwendal asked.

"Like I said she was forced into being a man. So when she found out she was with child she knew if anyone was to find out, her whole family reputation would be tarnished. This particular family has always been proud of their heritage, they wouldn't allow for something like that to happen. So like Rufus's gender they concealed the truth of her pregnancy or should I say his very existence."

Yozak shook his head. "Basically what your saying is, the Bielefelt's have a lot of secrets and cover ups?"

"As dose every other family."

"Even if I could wrap my head around why they did what they did, that still doesn't explain what any of this has to do with my wolf. You said it yourself all of this took place four-thousand-years-ago." The phrase my wolf earned the king mixes reactions but he ignored all of them as his inner thoughts circled.

"Shibuya, only one person can answer that and that person isn't me."

"What are you saying?"

With a sparkle in his eminence eye one name left his mouth. "Shinou."

…

Sleep, for most could be described as a beautiful experience away from reality but for some a nightmare or worse they weren't granted the option of sleep at all. With minds racing all five men traveled the short distance from the castle to the tomb of the great one, to talk to a certain men who they hoped is still awake.

The king rode his horse at top speed with the others not far behind as the distance grew shorter his thoughts grew longer he had no idea if or how Shinou could help but he hoped for wolf's sake that he would be able too.

Finally at the tomb the men unmounted their horses, tied them up and walked inside. Men are not allowed into the tomb of the great one without permission but tonight with his eminence by their side the few woman on guard let them pass or maybe it was how serious the five of them looked.

His eminence walked over to stand in the middle of the room. Ulrike already there with her back turned she didn't need to turn around to know exactly who it is standing behind her. "Your eminence." She called. "I see your not alone."

The sage smiled fondly at the priestess who could pass for a child. "Yes, I think you know why we're all here." Ulrike didn't know everything there was to know about the events that took place four-thousand-years-ago between the first king and his sage, but she did have the information this time. She knew what the sage is preferring too.

"Yes, it appears the time has come for old wounds to reopen."

The great sage nodded after Ulrike turned to face him and the others who stood behind the sage listening intently with mixes emotions running high as they tried to follow along in their tired state.

The sages glasses cover his eyes as his expression turned blank the air around him turned mysterious he stared passed Ulrike who In turn felt what he is looking at. "Shinou, stop stalling, the longer you wait the harder it will be on lord von Bielefelt."

The man himself laughed landing on the rooms floor seeming to appear out of thin air. "I could never hid anything from you my sage."

"Shinou!" All but Ulrike and Murata yelled out. Ulrike and Murata shook their heads simultaneously.

Shinou the one known as the first king of the demon kingdom and the destroyer of soshu stood unwavering as the others stared at him most with questions running through their minds. He always knew this day would pass even hoped for it, but retailing this story wouldn't be easy. Also he wasn't sure after all this time if it was truly the right thing to do anymore.

"Shinou." Yuuri started. "If you know anything regarding whats been happening to my fiance please tell me."

Sighing, Shinou searched his mind for a past he's never forgotten. "The times were different back then. Some of the stuff people can get away with now would be considered dishonorable back then. I never saw myself falling in love with anyone. I've been with plenty of woman yes, but never have I loved anyone.

When I found out Rufus was a woman and that she was in love with me I wasn't sure if I should truly give into her, I didn't want to hurt someone I consider a friend. In the end I gave into primal instinct. I felt that what I did was wrong but eventually we did fell in love and I thought how glad I was to have given in, we even married. But then, with what was happening to my body I and my sage had to come up with a plan I wouldn't be able to stay with her any longer-"

Yozak put out his hand. "Wait, so you and Rufus von Bielefelt were-"

"Married, yes."

Mouths agape, if it wasn't confirmed Yuuri, Yozak and the two brothers wouldn't have believed what they heard. Clearly in shock no one said anything as Shinou continued. "Rufus, my wife, was pregnant and gave birth to our son Finn, the day before I had to say goodbye. As hard as it was, I knew one day I would be with my son again." He finished.

Everything that was said literally had the four men beside Shinou and Murata barely holding themselves up and off the floor. Not only has the secret of Rufus being a girl and that she had a baby been shocking but her husband and father of said baby is the great one! Honestly, for them it was a lot to take in.

"So… the portrait, the one that was found in the library that was real?" Conrart asked after a minute of composing himself.

Shinou nodded his head once. "Yes, but it wasn't as well."

"What do you mean?"

"The one you found, Rufus is the one who did it. She was always very creative. I wasn't around to pose for a real family portrait so she started one using her imagination." Shinou took a deep breath. "Finn passed away when he was two years old, from an illness. My wife… she… couldn't bare the lost and died shortly after." Shinou looked away needing a minute.

No one spoke a word. The whole situation is mind blowing and heartbreaking enough what is there to actually say. But still Conrart couldn't contain himself from asking. "What does any of this have to do with my younger brother?"

The sage, Ulrike, Shinou all looked at each other with the same unreadable stare. "Lord von Bielefelt is the reincarnation of Finn." Ulrike said softly.

"Eh?!"

…

"The dreams are real then?" Yuuri asked being the first to clam down.

"I suppose, lord von Bielefelt has been seeing the past."

"But even if I could believe what your saying and it is a past life why is this happening to my younger brother?" Gwendal asked.

"well-"

"I'll answer that my sage. Your brother is the reincarnation of my son. He's having these dreams to learn the truth, the truth about who he used to be."

Conrart stared at Shinou. "But why? Who he is currently is wolfram von Bielefelt. Even if he has the soul of Finn that's not who he is right now."

"To you, maybe. But to me his soul belongs to my son. He is my son"

Gwendal rubbed his forehead with one hand feeling the ace increase. "I'm sorry with what happen to your son but my younger brother can not handle something like this, he's already stressed as it is."

"I've notice, my intentions are not to hurt my son."

"He's not your son! He's my baby brother!" Conrart knew raising his voice at the first king wasn't a good idea but he couldn't hold himself back.

"I don't except anyone to understand, all I want is the chance to be with my son again."

"Forgive me great one, but I don't think the kid can handle this kind of information. Maybe its best we don't tell him." Yozak suggested noticing his friend in distress truthfully he himself was worried about the kid as well.

"He'll figure it out eventually on his own. The dreams he's been having will eventually guide him to the truth."

"Can't we somehow stop the dreams from continuing?"

"This isn't your call lord Weller he will discover who he is whether you like it or not."

Tried and frustrated Gwendal gritted his teeth, clenching his fits and taking solid deep breaths through his nose. Doing everything he could to hold himself back, this is the great one after all. It wouldn't do him any good if he lost control.

Conrart felt the same strain he hid his anger behind a blank expression. He wanted nothing more then to protect those important to him. His baby brother being one of them. This man standing in front of him might be the great one but there was no way he would ever let anything bad happen to wolfram even if it cost him his own life.

"Now, now lets not get our panties in a twist whatever happens is up to lord von Bielefelt. I get how much you want to protect him but he's old of enough to make his own choices. You all need to respect that." The sage said directing his words to the two brothers.

Yuuri clenched his fits he wasn't happy with what was being said either but he knew his friend is right as much as he wants to protect his fiance he knows to let him make his own choices. "Murata is right, we might want things a certain way but its not up to us what happens. wolfram has a right to know about Finn and everything else. If we try to keep this from him then it will only backfire on us.

The other occupants in the room had different reactions to Yuuri's words but no one dared say a thing.

Ulrike being the first to open her mouth. "For now, I think it's best if we all get some sleep."

The four man that weren't Murata and Shinou looked at each other before nodding tiredly then bowed slightly before swiftly making their way outside. They did not say anything further as hey mouthed their horses riding all the way back to blood pledge castle. Yuuri couldn't believe all that he heard so far, staring when wolf first told him about his dreams. His poor wolf, he wished for nothing more then to have him in his arms right now.

…

Wolfram's pov.

The table held ten people. The woman in the thin blue dress is my age. I learned her name is rose. Then there's the muscle man surprisingly enough he's my age as well. His name suits him Ekon. The last one with the same age as me is Asher. I clinked with those three like magic.

The rest of them are older like Conrart and big brother. I got along with them but not like I did with the other three. I felt clam as they included me in their conversation like I belonged there with them. What I was feeling before melted away as I laughed at their stories and enjoyed myself.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, the best part was I didn't have another confusing dream. I took a warm bath, ate breakfast with uncle just the two of us and enjoyed my alone time with him. I really missed spending time with him.

Matter of fact I missed this place too. Despite not living here, this castle meant a great deal to me. For at least an hour after eating I spent time in the flower garden missing Yuuri every time I saw a flower that I thought would suit him.

The person I missed the most though, is Greta. I wondered how she is doing and if she is missing me as much as I am missing her. I thought about my life so far it's surprising how much one can think about when they finally have time to be by themselves.

My schedule has always been hectic especially after I met Yuuri. When we get married my life will be even busier. I was once the prince before Yuuri came but my responsibilities then won't compare to when I become prince consort.

Thinking of marring Yuuri has my heart beating in happiness. Finally after all this time I finally have the person I always wanted. Even so, I would be lying if I didn't acknowledge the part of me that is afraid one day he'll change his mind.

If that were to happen my heart wouldn't be able to stop itself form breaking despite the embarrassment it would have to endure.

When night fell the other guests that were scheduled to arrive appeared. I could hear them from my room. The meeting was going to start in one hour. I personally still did not know if I would attend or not. Despite only having an hour to decide.

I choice to opt out of it in the end and instead after a relaxing bath went back to my room to take an early rest not bothering with dinner. My appetite still hasn't come back but I did mange to eat breakfast with uncle that morning.

Yuuri sweet kiss is my last thought before my eyes slid closed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry its such a short chapter. I hope everyone has a good forth of July!

Have a good night or day!


End file.
